keep secret
by HMOK13
Summary: CH 10 UP (lelaki manis dan tampan) aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia apa kamu bisa menjaga rahasia? hakyeon yang mendapat surat dari fan beratnya yang cukup gila. VIXX BL LEON NEO RAKEN KENVI HYUKBIN ranting bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selamat membaca

vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx

Ketika hakyeon akan membuka loker sekolahnya, ia menemukan secarik kertas yang menyelip pada pintu lokernya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan disekitar loker sebelum ia mengambilnya namun ia tak melihat siapapun kecuali dirinya walau ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa siswa yang tersisa disekolahan hanyalah dirinya, ia terlambat pulang karena ia harus memenuhi tugasnya sebulan sekali sebagai assisten penjaga perpustakaan. Ia memastikan, mungkin saja orang yang memberikan secarik kertas itu masih di sini menunggu dirinya untuk melihat reaksinya dikala ia sedang membaca kertas tersebut.

Hakyeon, tidak begitu terkejut jika dia mendapatkan kertas atau surat selalu terselip di lokernya. Ia hampir setiap hari mendapatkannya dan kebanyakkan surat-surat yang dilayangkan padanya adalah surat pernyataan cinta, baik dari para wanita ataupun laki-laki disekolah/diluar sekolah tetapi ia tak pernah memberi jawaban bersedia menjadi kekasih dari salah satu surat pernayataan cinta, ia selalu menolaknya.

Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang seperti teman yang lainnya, bersahabat, menghabiskan waktu bermain dan belajar kelompok bersama juga giat belajar untuk mengejar mimpi. Ia berkomitmen, ia akan menemukan cintanya setelah ia diterima dari universitas yang ia impikan.

Ya, jika dia mendapatkan surat berwarna lembut dan wangi; sesungguhnya ia menjadi narsis atau sangat percaya diri sekaligus bangga namun kali ini, Kertas yang ia dapat malah membuatnya kecewa. kertas itu seolah sedang mengejeknya dan menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu berdelusi tinggi. Kertas itu berwarna putih lusuh seperti kertas bekas, asal disobek; isi surat itupun tak ada kata-kata romantic, yang ada hanyalah tulisan 12 digit tanpa ada nama pengirim, unknown. Kertas yang cukup menyebalkan, kertas yang berhasil menghilangkan good mood hankyeon yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kertas yang pada akhirnya, ia masukkan lagi ke dalam loker dan tidak jadi dibawanya pulang seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya. Kertas yang ia coba untuk ia lupakan, seolah tidak mendapatkannya.

vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx

Jam istirahat pertama, Hakyeon memeriksa isi lokernya. Tumpukkan surat sudah memenuhi lokernya. Ia menilik satu per satu surat tersebut, jika ada yang menarik dari yang lain, ia kan membukanya saat itu juga tapi jika tak ada yang istimewa maka ia membiarkan surat-surat itu tertata rapi didalam loker dan ia akan membaca surat-surat itu setelah sekolah berakhir. Ia berhenti memilah-milah, ada kertas lusuh yang mirip dengan kertas kemarin.

Ia berpikir itu kertas yang isinya sama, ternyata itu surat kedua; kali ini beberapa kalimat tertulis jelas _**aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia**_ **.** Tanpa babibu, ia mencari kertas kemarin, membongkar isi loker, menjadi tidak rapi lagi dan ia telah menemukannya, lalu memasukkan kedua kertas itu kedalam saku seragamnya sambil mengambil teks book untuk pelajaran berikutnya, tak lupa ia mengunci lokernya, sedikit berlari ia menuju lorong kelas.

.

.

.

"jaehwanie, apa kau mau nanti menginap kerumahku? Kamu boleh mengajak wonshik." Kata hakyeon, si laki-laki manis berkulit cukup gelap berbeda dengan warna kulit orang korea pada umumnya. "tidak seperti biasanya, hyung?" jawab Jaehwan; laki-laki berhidung mancung dengan kontur wajah yang menggemaskan .

"ibuku ke rumah nenekku yang sedang sakit dan ayahku sedang tugas keluar kota. Aku tak suka tidur sendirian dirumah." Ungkap Hakyeon. "ayolah, jaehwan. Besukkan sabtu, tak ada pelajaran hanya ekstrakulikuler saja. Menginaplah sampai hari minggu ya? ibuku baru kembali hari senin." Terang Hakyeon, memaksa dan merajuk menggunakan puppy eyes; yang sebenarnya malah membuat jaehwan iritasi tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Jaehwan sudah cukup lama berteman dengan hakyeon, sejak ia pindah di satu komplek perumahan dengan hakyeon dan kebetulan SMA mereka sama. Jaehwan termasuk sahabat hakyeon, yang tak bisa menolak ajakkannya malahan jaewhan sangat suka jika ada yang mengajaknya.

"baiklah, hyung tapi aku harus kerumah dulu mengambil pakaianku." Singkat jaehwan membalas pelukkan hakyeon sebagai ungkapan rasa senang juga karena hyungnya memelukknya begitu erat meskipun jaehwan merasa hakyeon terkadang terlalu berlebihan.

vixx-N-vixx-Leo-vixx-Ken-vixx-Ravi-Vixx-Hongbin-vixx-Hyuk-vixx

Dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun tidak terlalu sempit; isi rumah tertata rapi dengan interior yang unik. Ruang keluarga dipenuhi foto-foto hakyeon dan orang tuanya. Hakyeon termasuk anak tunggal yang cukup dimanja dan dipenuhi kecerian didalam keluarganya.

Jaehwan dan wonshik sudah berada di kamar hakyeon yang mampu menampung 4-6 orang. Kasur lipatpun sudah ditata sedemikian apik, agar mereka bisa tidur nyenyak.

"aku ingin bercerita pada kalian? Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari surat-surat yang ku dapat." Kata hakyeon menyela aktivitas 2 temannya yang asyik membaca surat-surat hakyeon hari ini. hakyeon sudah biasa menunjukkan beberapa surat tersebut pada mereka karena dua orang itu merupakn teman yang mampu membuatnya mau berbagi kelu kesahnya dan menghiburnya selain saudara sepupunya.

"wah, daebak. Tidak kusangka hyung mendapatkan pernyataan yang memabukkan dari wongeun."celoteh wonshik tidak mendengarkan ucapan hakyeon sambil menunjukkan surat tersebut pada jaehwan dan Hakyeon.

"hyung, apa pernah menghitungnya? Sudah berapa orang yang menembak hyung mulai masuk sekolah SMA kita sampai sekarang kelas 3." sahut jaehwan yang masih duduk dikelas 2 setelah melihat surat wogeun.

"molla? Aku tak pernah melakukanya dan tidak berpikiran aneh seperti kalian." cibir hakyeon, mengangkat kedua bahu. "bagaiman kalo kita iseng, hyung. Menghitung berapa banyak surat yang sudah kau terima?" lanjut jaehwan antusias. Ia ingin ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

"ada yang lebih menarik dari itu. Kalian pasti suka. " Tegas hakyeon sekali lagi, menarik surat yang masih di baca wonshik; meminta perhatian teman dekatnya.

"aish, hyung. Aku sedang kidmat membacanya." Ungkap wonshik sedikit kecewa, ia berpikir setidaknya ia bisa terinspirasi membuat lirik lagu dari surat wongeun. "memang apa yang menarik, hyung?" tanya jaehwan, beralih menatap hakyeon kembali memperhatikan tingkah hakyeon yang masih setia duduk diatas kasurnya sedangkan wonshik dan jaehwan duduk dikasur lipat.

"aku mendapatkan surat aneh." Tukas Hakyeon akhirnya bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya. "surat aneh gimana, hyung?" Tanya Jaehwan antusias, mendekati Hakyeon dengan tidak elit mendesak hakyeon kasar untuk memintanya bergeser agar ia bisa duduk manis di kasur hakyeon sambil mengambil boneka besar yang bersandar dipojokkan kasur hakyeon.

"yak, Jaehwan!" teriak hakyeon kesal, tetap mengijinkan jaehwan duduk disampingnya. "bukannya surat2 yang hyung terima selalu aneh-aneh?" Balas wonshik agak kurang tertarik, wonshik pernah membaca surat fans hakyeon, yang menurutnya cukup sinting. Bagaimana tidak dianggap sinting, jika amplop yang kau buka berisi kondom bekas pakai.

"bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Menunjukkan dua kertas kecil yang kuyuh pada teman-temannya itu, yang sudah ia ambil dari seragamnya yang belum sempat ia masukkan ditempat pakaian kotor.

Refleks, mereka mendekat dengan menyipitkan mata; menatap kertas tersebut."hmmm…cukup menarik." Kata wonshik menyeringai yang dikombinasikan dengan senyum aneh.

"yak, kenapa kau memasang muka mesum seperti itu?" jelas hakyeon mencela, jengkel; melempar bantalnya. Wonshik hanya tertawa sedangkan jaehwan hanya melihat mereka bingung.

"ayolah, hyung. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu tapi bisa sajakan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"Tegas wonshik, mengambil dua kertas itu yang tergeletak diatas kasur hakyeon; hampir terlupakan oleh mereka.

"jaehwan, kendalikanlah pacarmu itu." Kata hakyeon menyembik, memangku kedua tanganya didada sambil menunggu aksi wonshik yang sedang menelepon nomor yang tertera dikertas yang lusuh sedangkan si jaehwan hanya manggut-manggut imut, merespon omongan hakyeon. Sejujurnya jaehwan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua temannya itu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlangsung, sambungan telpon yang dilakukan wonshik tak juga terjawab; kotak pesan pun juga tak berfungsi pada nomor telpon tersebut. "kenapa tidak diangkat? Fans kamu tak ada yang waras, hyung?" kata wonshik frustasi, memutuskan telpon dan membantingnya diatas kasur lipatnya.

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU." Ungkap hakhyeon ikutan mengamuk."Kau sendiri yang melakukannya." lanjut hakyeon merebut kertas itu dan membuangnya kasar ke dalam laci,nakas.

"ini tidak menarik. Pasti itu fansmu memang sinting. Bagaimana bisa dihubungi kalo nomornya saja mati. Jangan2 itu nomor sedot wc." Kata wonshik sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Jaehwan pun ikutan tertawa keras ketika wonshik berkata kasar seperti itu meski ia masih tidak paham arah pembicaraan mereka.

"yak, kau. Dan kau. Awas saja." Cerocos hakyeon gusar, memukul wonshik dan jaewhan brutal dengan guling disampingnya.

"aduh, sakit hyung. Ampun" teriak mereka bersamaan pada akhirnya malah saling pukul-memukul dan menghindar.

Wonshik murid kelas pertama yang satu sekolah dengan hakyeon dan jaehwan,ia laki-laki tampan yang tanpa malu menembak jaehwan, yang saat itu jaehwan merupakan kakak kelasnya yang berada di tingkat kedua. wonshik mengucapkan pernyataan cinta setelah seminggu mengikuti ospek, kala itu jaehwan adalah pengisi acara ospek terakhir sebagai instruktur out bond.

-TBC-

maaf saya newbie.

harap dimaklumi, banyak typo bertebaran.

saya random fandom.

terima kasih pada reader yang telah membaca halte bus (kyuwon/sikyu).

silahkan meninggalkan jejak apapun disini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Selamat membaca….

VIXX-vixx-vixx-N-LEO-KEN-RAVI-HONGBIN-HYUK-VIXX-vixx-vixx

"haish…" sambil mengeplak kepala orang yang tidur disofa, ruang keluarga. "hei, kalian bangun. Memangnya ini rumah kalian?" berlanjut menendang kaki orang lain yang tidur dilantai beralasan karpet bludru tebal. "apa kalian membolos sekolah?" kata orang yang seenaknya memukul kedua orang itu dengan sikap yang tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"hyuk?" balas orang yang tidur diatas karpet dengan suara serak sambil mengucek mata. Orang yang dipanggil hyuk tidak mendengarkan sapaan orang itu malahan ngacir keruang dapur.

Sementara orang yang sudah bangun tadi, membangun orang yang masih pulas seperti orang mati di sofa."Wonshik bangun. Kita bisa terlambat masuk sekolah."bujuk orang tersebut, mengguncang-guncang tubuh wonshik.

orang yang dipanggil Hyuk sudah beralih lagi, naik kelantai 2 menuju kamar hakyeon; ia kecewa tidak ada sarapan pagi dimeja makan.

.

.

.

"hyung, bangun. Ayo, buatkan aku sarapan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Menggoyangkan tubuh hakyeon, hyuk sudah duduk dipinggiran kasur tanpa permisi ataupun sekedar mengetuk pintu kamar hakyeon.

"hemm, iya…" ucap hakyeon agak malas, hakyeon salah satu orangyang mudah terbangun jika ada yang mengusik tidurnya walaupun itu sengaja ataupun tidak. ia bersandar di kepala kasur; berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya sambil menghelai napas pelan, mengusap-udap wajahnya pelan.

"hyung, aku menemukan ini tadi di depan pintu rumah." Meletakkan kotak hitam kecil diatas kasur. "dari siapa?" Tanya hakyeon, setelah berhasil memulihkan diri dari tidurnya. "tidak tahu, tak ada alamat pemilik atau petunjuk apapun." Mengangkat kedua bahunya, menunggu hakyeon membuka kotak hitam itu.

Hakyeon, membuka kado hitam itu terbungkus pita biru muda, hanya lipatan kertas rusak bertulisan _**Apa kamu bisa menjaga sebuah rahasia?**_

"apa dari penggemarmu? dia bilang apa?" terang hyuk penasaran, menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak bisa ikut melihat isi tulisan kertas using itu, hakyeon membacanya begitu dekat dengan matanya seolah itu privasinya yang kali ini tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh saudaranya.

"tidak ada, hanya orang iseng aja." Singkat hakyeon, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin sepupunya tahu mengenai surat usang tersebut; ia berpikir akan merepotkannya dan hyuk pasti akan mengejeknya terus menerus jika dia memiliki penggemar baru yg cukup freak.

Hyuk lah saudara yang paling peduli dan sayang dengannya, hyuk termasuk saudara yang bisa diandalkan dengan pemikirannya yang matang, lebih dewasa dari usianya. Hyuknya pun juga begitu menggemaskan dan membuatnya merasa benar-benar memiliki saudara adik yang lucu.

Sejujurnya, Hakyeon mulai khawatir; pengirim kertas lusuh itu mengetahui rumahnya. Penggemar beratnya pun tak ada yang tahu rumahnya, jika pun mulai ada yang menguntitnya, ia bakalan akan singgah sementara ke rumah hyuk sebagai sasarannya meskipun dilain hari hyuk akan balas dendam padanya dengan mengusilinya selama berhari-hari atau meminta jatah dibuatkan bekal makanan selama satu bulan penuh tapi terkadang ia mampir ke rumah wonshik untuk menipu stalkernya hingga dihari berikutnya wonshik akan mengerjainnya balik, dengan menelponnya tengah malam hanya untuk sekedar menakut-nakutinya.

Wonshik dan hyuk, tidak begitu keberatan rumah mereka dijadikan target kejahilan penggemar hakyeon yang gila asalkan sebagai gantinya hakyeon harus mau memberikan timbal balik pada mereka bukan berarti pertemanan mereka bukan untuk keuntungan diri sendiri saja namun untuk mempererat hubungan mereka, seperti wonshik meminta hakyeon untuk membantunya mencarikan kado buat jaehwan atau kejutan lain untuk teman dekat lainnya.

"kenapa dia bisa tahu rumah, hyung? ternyata penguntitnya cukup pintar juga." Selidik hyuk, mengusap-usap dagunya layaknya detektif yang sedang berpikir keras untuk memecahkan kasus. Hyuk berharap hakyeon mau berbagi cerita soal kotak hitam yang baru diterima hakyeon itu. Ia mulai penasaran, hakyeon hyung-nya tidak biasa menutupi sesuatu yang mengganggu kesehariannya.

"sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan." Mengalihkan pembicaraan, menepuk pundak hyuk; bergegas turun. Pada akhirnya, Hyuk pun mengikutinya; mencoba meredam rasa penasarannya dan akan mencari sendiri jawabannya jika benar hakyeon hyung tidak bercerita padanya.

Hyuk tahu betul sifat suadaranya yang mudah sekali berubah seperti bunglon; cepat marah, mudah ceria dan tiba-tiba menangis jika diprofokasi secara terus menerus tanpa disadarinya akan tetapi perubahan sifat hakyeon akan cerah secara drastis bila ada yang memintanya sambil merajuk untuk dibuatkan makanan dari hasil tangan hakyeon itu sendiri, ia cukup bangga akan hal itu padahal makanan yang disajikan olehnya tidak begitu istimewa namun tidak buruk untuk dimakan.

Hyuk masih duduk dikelas 3 smp, rumahnya cukup jauh dari rumah hakyeon, hyuk sangat sayang dengan sepupunya satu ini karena menurutnya hakyeon memilki hati yang lembut dan mudah dikerjain.

Suasana pagi itupun menjadi ramai sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah untuk mengisi acara ekstrakulikuler. Diruang dapur menjadi kacau, berisik. Bagaimana tidak berisik, si ken dan hyuk saling berebut susu rasa banana miliki hakyeon yang tinggal 1 gelas sedangkan wonshik bukannya membantu malah menghancurkan dapur, ia membakar wajan sekaligus telur dadarnya. Nasi yang dimasak hakyeonpun menjadi encer melebihi bubur hanya gara-gara panik melihat kelakuan wonshik.

VIXX-vixx-vixx-N-LEO-KEN-RAVI-HONGBIN-HYUK-VIXX-vixx-vixx

Tak terasa hari minggu dan sabtu telah terlewati; walau hyuk, jaehwan dan wonshik menginap dirumah hakyeon. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya menemani hakyeon, mereka memiliki kegiatan sendiri hingga malam menjelang. Mereka memang teman dekat layaknya sahabat, mereka akan menempel kesana kemari tak terpisahkan namun mereka juga memiliki teman lain, kegiatan lain dan privasi lain yang mungkin tidak bisa diganggu oleh sahabatnya kecuali saling berbagi dan membantu.

Hakyeon juga tidak mempermasalahkannya sahabatnya tidak mengajaknya keluar atau melakukan kegiatan bersama karena hakyeon hanya meminta mereka untuk menemaninya tidur, yang berarti mereka bebas melakukan aktivitas lain tanpa perlu mengajak hakyeon. Hakyeonpun juga merupakan orang yang suka sibuk dirumah daripada keluar bertemu teman. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh sahabatnya melekat padanya hingga mati kebosanan yang hanya melakukan banyak aktivitas dirumah.

"hyung? Apa kau baik2 saja." Kata jaehwan, melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan muka hakyeon.

"apa?" Tanya hakyeon sadar dari lamunannya. Jaehwan tidak mengulangi ucapnnya, ia hanya mendengus sebal; duduk disamping hakyeon, tak lupa si wonshik ikut duduk disebelah jaehwan dengan bergelayut manja.

"kau ingin membuatku iri-tasi, jaehwan?" balas hakyeon lagi, setelah benar-benar keluar dari dunianya sendiri dan melihat tingkah konyol wonshik.

"hyung? aku mengkhawatirkanmu."sela jaehwan merengut.

"Sejak kemarin tatapan hyung kosong, apa karena surat misterius itu?" tebak jaehwan hampir sepenuhnya benar.

"entahlah, jaehwan." Terang hakyeon Kembali menyeruput susu kotaknya, yang sempat ia abaikan.

Mereka duduk dibalik salah satu gedung sekolah yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari kejauhan.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu istarahatnya di tempat ini, tempat favorit mereka, bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota atau sekedar menatap teriknya matahari beserta langit biru cerah. Sekolahan mereka berada didataran tinggi di kota tersebut.

"apa perlu kita menyelidiki bersama?" tawar jaehwan, menepuk wonshik lembut untuk menyuruhnya jangan bersikap manja dan membantunya untuk memecahkan masalah hakyeon hyung.

"apa hyung mendapat surat itu lagi, hari ini?" sahut wonshik, ia sudah duduk dengan benar. Mengeluarkan roti dan minuman kotak dari kantong jas dan celananya, menyodorkan makanan ia bawa pada jaehwan juga hakyeon.

"aku belum memeriksanya." Tukas hakyeon menghembuskan napas, mengambil roti isi yang diberikan wonshik dan mengigitnya pelan, agak tidak berminat tapi ia harus makan, perutnya sudah memberontak minta diisi. Susu tidak membantunya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang berbunyi.

"bagaimana kalo besuk kita membolos mata pelajaran dan kita menunggu seharian diruang loker? Mungkin kita bisa tahu siapa pelakunya." celetuk wonshik, asal bicara. Membuka plastik roti isi lalu diserahkan pada jaehwan yang meminta tolong padanya.

"kau ingin cari mati, wonshikkie? Mana mungkin kita bisa membolos dan tetap disekolah?" jelas jaehwan melotot, tak percaya dengan ide gila wonshik dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan memakan roti isinya secara rakus, cukup ganas layaknya orang kelaparan.

"sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku harus focus. Bukankah aku akan segera lulus?" ucap hakyeon mengubah arah juga tak ingin teman-temannya menjadi khawatir karena ketidakjelasan dirinya pada kertas-kertas bodoh itu.

"ayo, kita kembali saja. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Bujuk hakyeon lagi, bediri dan membersihkan pantatnya. Menyimpan sisa makanannya kedalam kantong jasnya, sungguh ia tak bernafsu makan. Roti yag ia makan terasa hambar. Ia tidak berniat lagi mengabulkan permintaan perutnya yang perlu diisi penuh.

Tingkah hakyeon semakin membuat jaehwan khawatir."Ini salahmu wonshik."rajuk jaehwan lagi, memukul wonshik berkali2 tapi tidak terlalu keras; tak lupa ia menyerahkan bungkus rotinya pada wonshik begitu saja, yang menandakan jaehwan sangat kesal dengan wonshik.

"Aduh, jyanie. Ya, aku salah.." balas wonshik, mengadu kesakitan, berdiri menggejar jaehwan dan hakyeon yang sudah menjauh. Tak lupa menyimpan bungkus makanannya kedalam saku.

TBC=

kim eun soeb : terima kasih telah me-review dan memberikan arahan pada saya, di chapter selanjutnya nanti bakal terungkap. dan saya sepertinya telah berhasil mengedit. walau masih sering typo.

ava14: ya, ini di lanjut dan terima kasih sudah me-review

dan terima kasih yang sudah mem-follow dan favorit saya serta orang yang sedang membaca dalam diam _

maaf, nanti update bakalan lama

maaf masih banyak typo karena saya jarang memeriksa ceritanya dan saya hanya bisa pinjm laptop akhir2 ini.

#laptop saya lagi sakit…


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf, kalo nanti alur ceritanya lambat dan agak lama update.

Saya pemula dan baru belajar, maaf kalo banyak typo dll.

ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri dan terinspirasi dari lagu yang tidak sengaja ketemu di "kotak kamu" ^_^ Lagunya cukup creepy.

selamat membaca

.

VIXX-VIXX-punya mereka sendiri dan milik tuhan YME serta jellyfish ent-VIXX-VIXX

.

Telpon genggam Hakyeon berbunyi berkali2 diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, sedikit menggerutu sebal ia bangun dari kegiatan berguling-gulingnya diatas kasur setelah acara membersihkan diri namun hakyeon mengurungkan diri mengambil hp ketika matanya menangkap kertas-kertas kumal itu tersusun secara berurut; ia teringat pada hari minggu, kemarin.

Ia mendapatkan surat itu saat sahabat dan saudara sepupunya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dirumah. Kala itu dia menyirami pot-pot kecilnya dipetak tanah yang tidak luas yang sudah dia anggap sebagai pekarangan mini, ia menemukan kertas kusut itu di pot bunga kesukaannya.

Kertas itu adalah kertas jelek ke 4 yang ia dapat. Jika di urutkan kertas itu seolah mengajaknya dan meminta tolong sekaligus mengancamnya. Kertas pertama berisi 12 digit yang merupakan nomor handphone. Kertas kedua berbunyi _aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia._ Kertas ketiga: _apa kamu bisa menjaga rahasia?;_ Kertas keempat: _sebaiknya kamu benar-benar menjaga rahasia ini._ Kertas kelima: _rahasia ini hanya kau yang mengetahuinya_

Surat kelima itu ia dapat sepulang sekolah hari ini. hakyeon agak takut juga dengan surat-surat itu. Ia terkadang berpikir yang tidak-tidak (negatif), Ia merinding jika pengagumnya mengintip setiap gerak geriknya dimanapun ia berada. Bisa saja penggemarnya itu seorang maniak yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan hingga membuatnya dalam bahaya.

Pikiran yang tidak beres itulah semakin menguras tenaga dan otaknya. Hakyeon juga ragu untuk menelpon kembali pada nomor telpon yang tertera pada kertas lecek itu. ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan? Ia tak bisa menelpon polisi sembarangan jika tak ada bukti yang kuat. Iapun juga berulang kali menggali ingatannya, mungkin saja kertas usang itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya.

Mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu dan pikiran yang semrawut malah membuatnya tidak menemukan titik terang; ia memutuskan memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri di kasur; ia tak mau tahu pelajaran besuk, ia tak peduli belajar malam ini. Ia sudah terlalu penat setelah mengikuti kelas tambahan dan les. Ia berharap surat-surat itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

.

.

VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX

.

.

Jika tadi malam ia bilang tak menggubris pelajaran hari ini dan menyetujui saran gila ala wonshik, maka hakyeon hari ini sudah melakukannya. Ia diam-diam, bersembunyi di ruang yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh guru disiplin ataupun guru lainnya.

Ia menanti jam yang tepat untuk keluar dari persembunyian lalu memantau lokernya. Ia sudah tak tahan, siap sebenarnya yang berhasil mengusik ketenangannya. Ini momen dimana ia sudah kelas tiga, kenapa hal gila itu terjadi disaat tak tepat.

Sampai jam istirahat pertama pun, belum tampak seorangpun yang mendekati lokernya. Ia juga semakin heran, kenapa siswa-siswi hari ini tak ada yang memasukkan surat cinta pada lokernya? Apa penggemarnya mulai bosan padanya? merasa kecewa dan sudah terlanjur membolos, ia pergi ke ruang uks dengan mengendap-ngendap.

ia berpikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya di ruang uks untuk tiduran daripada ke perpustakaan yang ujung-ujungya juga tidak konsentrasi lagian ia bukanlah anak pintar yang sangat-sangat suka sekali ke perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Setidaknya, ia bisa bernafas; melupakan masalah yang didapatnya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia mudah sekali merasa tidak baik.

Disalah satu bilik tidur, diruang uks; Hakyeon perlahan membuka hp dan mulai chatting dengan teman-teman grupnya, ia menarik selimut sampai menutup kepalanya agar tidak ketahuan jika ia hanya berpura-pura sakit.

Pesan-pesan singkat digrup chattingnya cukup menghiburnya. ia menyuruh jaehwan dan wonshik membawakan makanan diistirahat kedua, ia juga menceritakan bahwa hari ini nekat melakukan ide yang di berikan wonshik dan merajuk jika tak ada yang memberikan surat cinta didalam lokernya.

Komentar jahil dan nasehat bermunculan dilayar , terkadang mereka juga mengancam akan melaporkan tindakkannya, hakyeon. Grup chat itu hanya terdiri 11 anggota saja termasuk dirinya.

"hei, bangun." Kata seseorang mengintrupsi hakyeon, menepuk-nepuk bahu hakyeon pelan secara intens.

"ya?" balas hakyeon, secara lambat dan memang sengaja di perlambat; hakyeon membuka selimutnya sembari menyimpan handphonenya dibawah bantal.

"ayo, pulang?" tukas orang tersebut, berdiri di samping kasur hakyeon; sesekali melirik pintu uks.

"apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya hakyeon bingung masih tak mau merubah posisi.

Tanpa basa-basi, orang yang kelihatannya umurnya sama dengan hakyeon; menariknya, mengakibatkan hakyeon hampir terjatuh.

"hei, pelan-pelan. Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu." Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan orang tersebut. "kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini. Apa kau juga membolos?"

Disela perdebatan, dari arah pintu terdengar derap langkah kaki.

Laki-laki yang tak dikenal hakyeonpun, mendorong hakyeon kembali ke kasur,menarik selimut dan bersembunyi dibaliknya dengan posisi miring dan memeluk pinggang hakyeon dari belakang. Hakyeon juga merasakkan panas napas laki-laki itu dari tengkuknya.

"hakyeon?" kata seseorang yang jauh lebih tua, menatap hakyeon untuk memastikan yang terbaring di kasur adalah seorang siswa yang ia kenal.

"ya, ssaem." Kata hakyeon gugup antara takut ketahuan dan malu.

"kau sakit?"Tanya saengnim sedikit curiga dengan posisi tidur hakyeon. "kau dengan siapa, hakyeon?" lanjut saengnim telak, bertugas sebagai dokter uks. "kenapa kamu membolos?" berkaca pinggang.

Hampir warga sekolah mengenal hakyeon yang terkenal cerewet dan ramah, suka mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan sekolah meskipun dia bukan termasuk 10 besar juara sekolah.

Dokter uks yang sedang mengajak bicara dengan hakyeon saat ini merupakan salah satu warga yang mengenal hakyeon dengan baik walaupun jarang bertemu, sebab dokter uks tersebut mempunyai segudang gossip yang up to date, yang bersumber dari para siswa yang suka sekali menemuinya hanya untuk berkeluh kesah. Siswa-siswi pun menjadikan dokter uks sebagai guru favorit yang bisa memahami siswa daripada guru BK yang begitu kaku.

Hakyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan seangnim, ia malahan memejamkan mata. "baiklah, aku membiarkan kalian berdua disini tapi ingat jangan berlebihan dan setelah istirhat kedua kalian harus kembali ke kelas. Aku akan pergi ke ruanganku." Meninggalkan hakyeon, geleng-geleng kepala seakan tidak mengetahui tingkah anak generasi sekarang.

Ruang uks dipisah menjadi dua bagian, satu untuk ruang periksa sedangkan yang lain untuk tempat istirahat dengan tersedia beberapa kasur.

"hei, lepaskan. Kau ini siapa?" melepaskan pelukkan laki-laki tersebut, ia tidak tahan jika diperlakukan seperti itu; bisa-bisa ia hanyut dalam kenyamanan. Bukankah ini aneh, ia merasa senang seolah pelukkan laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan tajam itu tak ingin melepaskannya dan ingin melindunginya.

Laki-laki itu tak mendengarkan perkataan hakyeon; ia malah memunggungi hakyeon, memaksakan diri memejamkan mata dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut sedangkan hakyeon yang bangun dari acara pura-pura tidurnya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak mengerti harus berbuat apa? Ia hanya menggeret kursi dan menunggui laki-laki aneh itu tertidur.

.

.

VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX

.

.

Di malam hari, setelah pulang sekolah.

"hyung, kau kemana saja? jaehwanie, mencarimu." Kata hyuk, sudah ada disamping hakyeon sambil mengemut lollipop. "aigoo, kau membuatku jantungan." Ucap hakyeon, mundur beberapa langkah; memegangi dada terkejut.

"kau menungguku? baik sekali." Ejek hakyeon tidak menyangka saudaranya bersedia jauh-jauh datang menungguinya di gerbang belakang sekolah. "Kenapa kau disini? Apa kau bolos jam sore?" lanjut hakyeon, menatap menyelidik.

"jaehwan, menelponku terus menerus. Ia panik setengah mati. Katanya kau menghilang dan diculik. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya jaehwan itu ibu kamu atau saudara kandungmu?" tegas hyuk, memasukkan tanganya di kantong celana.

"dasar kau." Menempeleng kepala hyuk yang kini tingginya hampir menyamainya, tidak jadi mengintrogasi hyuk yang membolos. "hyung, sakit." Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hyung!" ucap hyuk cukup lantang, mencoba mencegah hakyeon berjalan menjauhi dirinya. "Apa hyung baik2 saja?" tanya hyuk setelah hakyeon berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Memang kenapa?" jawab hakyeon memasang wajah polos.

"sebenanya ada apa? Apa kau lelah? Jangan memaksakan diri."cerocos hyuk lagi berubah serius, hyuk yakin hakyeon sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu; dari gelagat hakyeon yang tidak tenang, hyuk bisa melihat ekor mata hakyeon yang selalu waspada dan khawatir tapi tercampur rasa senang yang baru muncul. Seperti orang yang penyakit kejiwaannya kambuh.

"Aigoo, bocah ini. Kenapa? Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin ini hyuk." cerocos hakyeon, menarik tangan hyuk untuk segera jalan.

"Hyung?!" kata hyuk menggenggam tangan hakyeon erat, tidak menyetujui tingkah hakyeon yang menyeretnya memaksa dan berusaha untuk tidak perlu khawatir dengan sikap hakyeon.

"Apa lagi, hyuk? Akan ku adukkan bibi kalo kau membolos lagi dan suka berkeluyuran." ancam hakyeon, malas meladeni sikap hyuk yang tampak mengasihani dirinya, dilihat dari binar mata hyuk yang cemas.

"Coba hyung tanya bibi, mungkin jaehwan saudaramu yang hilang?" jelas hyuk, merubah raut wajahnya tampak puas, senang kegirangan. Melepaskan tangan hakyeon, berlari. Tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan lagi.

"Yak, kau. Dasar bocah, tak tahu diri." ikut berlari mengejar hyuk yang mulai menghilang dari pandangnya.

Untuk sekian kalinya hakyeon tidak mau menceritakan kegelisahannya. hakyeon semakin bingung, hari dimana dia membolos malah ada laki-laki stress yang tidur minta ditemani olehnya dan kertas jelek itu tidak datang dilokernya, Surat yang lain pun juga tidak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? dia yang tidak waras? Atau dirinya kini sedang kena penyakit ilusi? Hal sepele ini semakin merusak pikirannya.

.

.

VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX

.

.

Keesokkan hari, SMA X di salah satu kelas tingkat tiga (12).

"hyung apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ssaem menangkapmu? Aku tidak menemukan mu di uks. Aku mencarimu disetiap sudut sekolah."Kata jaehwan menaikan suaranya 1 oktaf berubah suara seperti ahjumma-ahjumma; seperti biasa wonshik di belakang jaehwan, membuntutinya layaknya bodyguard. Mereka nyelonong masuk ke dalam kelas begitu saja, untungnya ini masih terlalu pagi jadi belum ada siswa lain selain hakyeon yang datang ke dalam kelasnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, jaehwan. Aku tidak kemana-mana hanya bersembunyi ditempat lain." Bohong hakyeon tersenyum.

"bagaimana? Apa hyung berhasil? Siapa pelakunya? Apa dia salah satu penggemar beratmu." Tanya jaehwan berbisik, duduk pada kursi depan yang ia balik menghadap hakyeon; wonshik duduk di samping hakyeon ikutan nimbrung.

"tidak, hari itu tak ada surat-surat masuk ke lokerku." Singkat hakyeon, mengeluarkan roti yang ia beli sambil menawari dua makhluk absurd itu.

"apa mungkin, dia tahu kalau hyung sedang mengawasinya?" jelas wonshik; mengangkat alis sebelah kanan, yang menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

"bisa jadi? Itu berarti dia, sekolah sini." Jawab jaehwan membenarkan perkatanya sendiri.

"kira-kira sapa ya?" pikir jaehwan, menggetok-getok kepala dengan jari lentiknya.

"ah, aku ada ide. Sepertinya kita perlu mendaftar surat-surat yag dulu pernah menyatakan cinta pada hyung. Hyung masih menyimpannyakan?" ujar jaehwan, mendapatkan ide yang muncul begitu saja diotaknya.

"ah, iya." Jawab hakyeon tergagap, membuyarkan pikirannya. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya melamun ditengah obrolan temannya. Sekali lagi makanannya terabaikan olehnya.

"hyung, jangan khawatir, nanti kita kan membantumu. Pokoknya besuk kasihkan sebagian surat-suratnya padaku, aku kan mengelistnya." Menepuk-nepuk punggung hakyeon keras sambil tertawa aneh seperti penyihir wanita yang kesenangan. Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk, mencerna apa yang diucapkan jaehwan.

"ok, kita balik dulu hyung. Bye...bye..." terang jaehwan, menarik tangan wonshik yang tampaknya terkejut atas perlakukan jaehwan yang tiba-tiba padahal dia sedang ikut berpikir tadi.

Duo sejoli yang terkenal disekolahan itu terkadang seenaknya sendiri menemui hakyeon di kelasnya, terkadang mereka menemui hakyeon hanya untuk sekedar absen atau sekedar say hello tapi jika mengalami kebosanan mereka bisa seharian menempel pada hakyeon.

"atau memang dia pengirim surat itu? Cowok sekeren itu? Mana mungkin melakukan hal aneh seperti itu? Dan tak mungkin dia bersekolah disini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Monolog hakyeon, seorang diri.

Ia memutar otaknya, mengingat kejadian kemarin.

 _ **Tak terasa bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, itu menandakan ia harus segera pergi dari uks dengan laki-laki itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia membangunkan laki-laki itu. "kamu cepatlah bangun, aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Jelas hakyeon berdiri, mengembalikan kursi yang ia gunakan untuk menunggui laki-laki itu.**_

" _ **aku tidak tertidur." Balas laki-laki itu dengan suara lembutnya yang hampir tidak terdengar, ia berbenah diri; merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Hakyeon hanya mengamati diam-diam betapa tampannya laki-laki itu dengan kulit putih pucatnya seakan kulitnya kekurangan cahaya matahari dan bibirnya yang membentuk curva.**_

 _ **Larut dalam pengamatannya, hakyeon tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berdiri cukup dekat dihadapannya, dalam hitungan detik laki-laki itu dengan lancangnya mencium lembut bibirnya tanpa ada penekanan secara kasar seakan laki-laki itu meluapkan perasaannya pada hakyeon.**_

"ah, sudahlah. Ayo, fokus lagi. Tak usah pedulikan dia." Membuyarkan ingatannya, ia merasakan pipinya memerah.

Beberapa temannya sudah pada berdatangan, refleks hakyeon menyapa teman-temanya seperti biasanya tetapi dibalik itu semua, ia mencoba menutupi sifat konyol dan kebingunganya pada peristiwa yang tidak bisa ia mengerti akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX-VIXX

.

.

malam hari, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih berada disekolah karena berbagai kegiatan sedang diikuti seperti klub sepak bola, basket, seni tari dan lain sebagainya kecuali siswa-siswa tingkat tiga.

"jadi kau yang selalu memasukkan surat aneh itu pada hakyeon." Kata seseorang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah sepertinya sudah menunggu orang itu keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"apa yang kau katakan? Hakyeon? Oh, sih terkenal itu?" balas orang itu menghampiri sosok yang dengan angkuhnya menungguinya.

"kenalkan aku hongbin." Kata orang yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu ke-GR'an. "sepertinya kau hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini." Lanjut orang yang memperkenalkan diri.

"bukankah, kau yang jauh lebih hafal sekolah ini, kau seenaknya keluar masuk sekolah tanpa ada yang menegurmu. Dan kau bukan siswa disekolah ini." Jawab orang yang menungguinya, melihat baju yang dikenai hongbin bukan seragam sekolah tersebut. "kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjut orang yang mendekati orang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai hongbin.

"melakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, bocah." Terang orang yang bernama hongbin, tersenyum sok polos; tampak dimple terpasang dikedua pipinya.

"berkeliaran tidak jelas. Ya, penjahat mana ada yang mau mengaku? jarang ada yang keluar masuk dan lewat pintu belakang sekolahan begitu saja." Ungkap orang tersebut penuh selidik, menarik kerah jaket hongbin. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah memegang erat kerah coat hongbin.

"aku bisa melaporkanmu bocah, diam-diam kau membolos dan menjadi stalker. Apa lagi kau lebih suka mengamatiku akhir-akhir ini." Balas hongbin, menatap penuh remeh.

"tak masalah, kita lihat siapa yang bisa mencuri start dan mengakui kelakukan konyol ini." Jawab orang itu tak gentar sedikitpun.

"cukup bernyali juga, bocah." Tukas hongbin berusaha melepaskan tangan orang yang ia panggil bocah.

"dan jangan kepede-an. Aku tidak menguntitmu." sahut orang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah namun berbeda seragam dengan sekolah yang ada didepannya.

"ternyata kau cukup lemah juga. Ingat jangan kau berbuat ulah pada hakyeon. Aku tahu kau sedang bermain hide and seek dengannya." menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia merasa senang melihat hongbin yang bodoh tak mampu melepaskan tangannya. Itu memberikan petunjuk padanya jika hongbin bisa dikalahkan dan takhluk padanya.

"bocah yang sok tahu. Belajar sajalah, jangan bermain disini. Apa hakyeon itu pacarmu?" tukas hongbin, berhasil melepaskan diri dari tangan bocah itu meskipun sedikit meronta.

Orang yang ditanya hongbin tak menjawab malah menyeringai. "kau pikir aku takut dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu?" Ejek hongbin, membersihkan kerah bajunya. "ya, ikuti saja aku. Memastikan bahwa aku bukan ancaman untuk pacarmu, hakyeon? Seleramu aneh, suka yang lebih tua?" lanjut hongbin tanpa pikir panjang, mencoba menyulutkan kemarahan bocah yang dihadapannya.

Hongbin yakin, anak yang ada dihadapannya akan cepat emosi berarti ia telah menemukan mainan baru lagi meski ia lemah fisik dengan bocah yang ada dihadapannya, ia yakin ia bisa membuat perangkap pada si bocah itu dengan otak jeniusnya Ia merasa permainan ini akan menjadi lebih menarik jika melibatkan bocah pemberontak yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"lain kali sajalah, aku mengikutimu. Aku sedang diburu waktu. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan dan ada yang jauh lebih penting." Jawab bocah tersebut, melihat jam tangan sekilas.

"Nanti kalau aku bosan, aku kan membuntutimu. Mulai hari ini dan dari tempat ini." Kata bocah itu lagi tersenyum absurd.

"ok, sampai ketemu lagi di tempat ini. Tunggu aku disini karena Aku hanya bisa mengikutimu mulai dari tempat ini, gerbang belakang sekolah sma X." Pergi meninggalkan hongbin dengan sikap yang sok cool sambil melambaikan tangan.

"dasar, bocah t*ngik." Bergumam agak kesal namun senang. "awas saja kau." Menatap bocah menjengkelkan itu yang sedang memunggunginya, berjalan menjauh.

\- TBC -

Silahkan memberikan kritikan dan saran karena saya masih bingung akhir ceritanya gimana? Semula mau bikin genre thriller tapi tdk jadi.

Kim eun seob : terima kasih review dan semangatnya, jangan panggil embel2 "-NIM", Saya pemula.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang lain, yang sempat membaca cerita aneh saya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maaf, jika masih banyak typo dan ini mulai sedikit ambigu.

Ini isi cerita loncat-loncat kebanyak situasi.

Selamat membaca

vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

"Hongbin hyung?"ucap seorang remaja laki-laki, melepaskan headset sebelah kiri bersamaan membuka tudung jumpernya. Ia sedang menunggu orang yg dipanggil itu, diseberang apartemen.

"s*al" umpat orang yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, terkejut.

"Jadi rumah kamu disini?" kata si pemakai jumper, tersenyum sok akrab.

"Kenapa kau disini? ternyata kau menakutkan juga." ejek hongbin, melihat keseluruhan badan si jumper berulang kali dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Ia memastikan bahwa si pemakai jumper itu adalah orang yang sama, ia temui tanpa sengaja di gerbang sekolah belakang. Orang yang seenaknya masuk kedalam rencana bodoh yang ia buat, orang yang memberi riak pada air yang deras dan tenang.

"Aku hanya pergi ke supermaket untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang habis." senyum si jumper dengan warna biru navy antusias, menunjukkan seplastik barang belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku makan ditempatmu?" paksa si jaket biru navy masih dengan menyuguhkan senyum palsu yang menggemaskan.

"Menarik juga." jawab si hongbin tak nyambung sambil memberi isyarat jari kalau hongbin setuju atas permintaan si jumper biru navy, disepanjang perjalanan mereka; si jumper itu bergumam terus menerus, tak lupa ia kembali menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jumpernya yang berbulu hitam, terkesan misterius.

"Berhentilah kau bernyanyi lagu itu." sela hongbin seakan risih dengan lantunan lagu yang hanya diucapkan dengan kalimat 'hmm...hmmm..'

"Oh, hongbin hyung tahu Lagu itu?" tukas si jaket misterius itu. "Apa maksudmu?" berhenti sejenak, menatap ke dalam mata si lawan bicara yang tertutup oleh bayangan tudung itu.

"Apa rahasia itu harus dijaga dan kau simpan dikantong? Jika rahasia itu terbongkar." lanjut si bertudung.

"Gloomy sunday jauh lebih menakutan menurutku. Liriknya menyedihkan." kata hongbin, memutuskan arah pembicaraan yang tampaknya tidak ia sukai.

"Aku pikir itu rumahmu? ternyata bukan. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, ini sudah terlalu malam. Besuk kita bertemu lagi. Bye..." tegas si jumper yang begitu ambigu tingkahnya, susah ditebak. "S*al, ini membuatku gatal. Ingin sekali ku garuk segera." lagi-lagi hongbin berkata kasar yang sebelumnya dia tak pernah mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan berbicara kurang *jar.

Ia pun juga masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap kepergian si jumper biru navy itu yang perlahan lenyap dikegelapan jalan.

"Tak kusangka, rencananya semakin berjalan cepat. Baiklah, ini jauh lebih bagus daripada tak ada kesenangan yang lain." kembali bercicit sendiri meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya. "bocah s*alan." Tak sengaja mengumpat lagi. Entah, ia mudah sekali uring-uringan bila berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu yang hari ini memakai jumper biru navy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung?" teriak jaehwan yang menggema di lorong sekolahan, ia berlari mengejar hakyeon yang sedang berjalan keluar menuju gedung serbaguna. Sapaan yang memekakan telinga itupun tak luput dari perhatian warga sekolah yang juga melewati lorong sekolah itu, mereka secara serempak menoleh kearah jaehwan dengan wajah antara kesal, takjub dan terkejut.

"hei, jaehwan? Kau mengganggu ketenangan orang." Tegur salah satu guru bahasa yang kebetulan berjalan di lorong itu.

"maaf, saengnim." Spontan jaehwan, yang berhenti berlari dan berteriak-teriak. Ia tak ingin mendapat skor lagi karena menurutnya hukuman yag diberikan guru itu tak menyenangkan. Ia tidak suka harus membersihkan toilet seluruh sekolah ataupun memilah-milah sampah.

"sekali lagi, kau sepeti itu. Aku akan memberimu hukuman. Sekarang berjalanlah dengan tenang." Nasehat guru bahasa itu dan berlalu meninggalkan jaehwan yang hanya mengiyakan tutur gurunya dengan menggangguk.

Setelah guru itu pergi jaehwan kembali meneruskan misinya, mengejar hakyeon hyung dengan berjalan cepat, tidak berlari; ia takut mendapat teguran kedua dari guru lain. "kenapa hakyeon hyung, tak mendengarkanku? Kemana juga si wonshik mesum itu." Gerutu jaehwan.

Sesampai digedung serbaguna alias disisi lain basecamp ekstrakulikuler sekolah, Jaehwan celingukan dan menyembulkan kepala ke ruangan pintu club satu persatu sambil berucap lantang menyebutkan nama hakyeon hyung.

Siswa-siswa yang berada di club terkadang dibuatnya ketakutan karena hanya kepala jaehwan yang muncul dengan suara nyaringnya itu tapi jaehwan tak lupa mengucapkan maaf pada para siswa yang ada didalam club-club tersebut.

"kemana sih, hyung itu? Padahal aku ingin menunjukkan hasil penyelidikanku. Aku sudah memiliki dugaan atas beberapa tersangka sebagai pengagum rahasia hakyeon yang begitu obsesi." Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu club basket yang belum ia kunjungi.

Terkadang jaehwan sesukanya berucap yang tak berprikemanusiaan pada teman-temannya untuk memenuhi dunia fantasi yang ada di otaknya itu.

"apa aku telpon si larva dulu aja ya? menyuruhnya membelikan makanan. Mencari hyung membuatku lapar." Gumam jaehwan, merogoh saku celanannya; mengambil handphone. Keasyikkan memperhatikan telpon genggamnya, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri cukup lama didepannya namun orang itu juga tak menginterupsi jaehwan malahan ia mengamati jaehwan.

"bagaimana bisa, pahatan sempurna ini mencintai wonshik? Yang selalu dikatakan mesum." Kata orang itu lirih.

"apa?" Tanya jaehwan, ia mendengar ada seseorang berbicara pelan dihadapannya, sambil menatap orang itu.

"maaf, aku mengganggumu." Orang itu tersenyum manis, hingga mencetak lesung pipi.

"kau murid baru? " lanjut jaehwan, ikutan tersenyum. "kau bicara apa tadi?" kata jaehwan lagi, memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku.

"tidak ada." Kata anak tersebut yang masih tersenyum. "saya bukan murid baru; saya hanya pertukaran pelajar. Aku sudah disini cukup lama tapi aku jarang keluar dari gedung A." terang siswa yang tingginya sama dengan jaehwan, seragamnya berbeda dari siswa-siswa regular di sekolah itu.

"Kau dari sekolah mana? Kau kelas 1? Berapa orang yang pertukaran pelajar?" kata jaehwan berseri-seri, ia antusias dengan siswa baru ditemuinya.

" aku dari sekolah Y, sekitar 30 siswa yang sama seperti aku. Tapi yang dari sekolahanku Cuma 5 orang termasuk aku. Ya, kami anak kelas 1. " jawab anak itu sigap.

" Wah, kau anak yang pintar ya? aku belum pernah kesana sih? Karena terlalu jauh ke gedung A. lain kali aku mampir deh." Terang jaehwan berbinar-binar.

"kau tetap ku anggap murid baru meski kau hanya pertukaran pelajar untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." Jaehwan tak berhenti untuk berbicara, "oh, ya kenalkan aku jaehwan. Kelas XI-IPS. Mengikuti club bernyanyi dan drama."

"aku sudah mengetahui nama hyung. Dari teman-teman, mereka banyak bercerita tentang hyung yang ceria." Jawab siswa pertukaran pelajar itu, menjabat tangan jaehwan dan ikutan terbawa kecerian jaehwan, lagi-lagi memberikan seulas senyum yang menakjubkan.

"bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?" ucap jaehwan balik bertanya, mengangkat kedua alisnya yang menandakan dirinya ingin berkenalan dekat dengan siswa tersebut.

"binnie. Hyung bisa memanggil nama imutku seperti itu. Bolehkan?" balas siswa laki-laki itu.

"baiklah, tak apa? Itu artinya kau harus sering menemuiku. Karena tidak semua orang, aku panggil seperti itu." Ucap jaehwan yang tampaknya semakin suka dengan murid baru itu. Itung-itung ia bisa mengetahui seluk beluk murid pertukaran pelajar untuk kasus si hakyeon hyung.

"bagaimana kalau kita cari makan bersama, kekantin? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah dan mengenalkan teman-temanku yang lain." terang jaehwan senang, mendekap si anak laki-laki itu erat dan menggiringnya ke tempat yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan. "terus kamu juga harus mengenalkan teman-teman kelasmu ya?" cerocos jaehwan.

jaehwan berceloteh riang, tanpa henti. Ia bercerita berbagai macam lelucon, ia tidak habis topic untuk dibicarakan sedangkan anak yang diajaknya hanya menjawab sekedarnya jika itupun jaehwan meminta jawabannya hingga Jaehwan lupa akan misinya untuk bertemu hakyeon segera, ia juga mengabaikan wonshik yang sudah membalas chat jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk yang mengawasi orang dari seberang jalan, memutuskan mendekati orang itu yang hampir 1 jam tidak beranjak dari halte bus; banyak bus yang sudah melewati halte itu tetapi orang itu juga tidak menaiki salah satu bus. Orang itu hanya duduk, menggenggam segelas minuman dengan pandangan kosong.

"apa anda tidak ingin menaiki bus? Sebentar lagi bus itu akan jalan." Tanya hyuk lugas, dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan orang itu, hyuk sudah duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa?" kata orang itu membuyarkan lamunan, menoleh ke samping; dimana hyuk duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa hyuk telah mengamatinya.

"anda ingin pergi kemana? Bus itu akan melaju sebentar lagi." Tunjuk hyuk, megacungkan jari telunjukknya kearah bus.

" aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab orang itu, sambil memperlihatkan kotak hitam kecil berbalut pita biru muda yang digenggamnya.

" aku akan melamar kekasihku tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Apa dia tak menyukaiku?" curhat orang itu sedikit gugup dan khawatir. Si hyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala bahwa dia bersedia mendengar ungkapan isi hati lelaki itu.

"ia berjanji akan datang menemuiku dan kita akan bersama menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk bersenang-senang dan bercerita tentang masa depan kami." laki-laki itu dengan santainya bercerita tanpa perasaan curiga pada hyuk. Mungkin laki-laki itu ingin menghilangkan rasa cemasnya dengan curhat sejenak pada hyuk yang dengan baik hati menanyakan keberadaannya di halte bus.

"aku pernah melihat kotak hitam kecil itu di rumah hyungku." Sela hyuk

"benarkah? Aku memesan khusus kotak ini berserta dengan isinya." Ungkap si laki-laki itu, memutuskan meminum latte yang sudah mendingin. Ia mulai merasa haus.

"boleh aku melihat kotak itu?" kata hyuk berusaha sesopan mungkin pada laki-laki itu yang wajahnya kelihatan tegas menyeramkan sekaligus tampan.

Tanpa babibu, laki-laki tersebut menyerahkan kotaknya sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum yang malah ia merasa malu jika tersenyum sembarangan dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya apa lagi dengan bocah yang tidak takut untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"siapa nama kekasih anda?" kata hyuk penasaran, melihat lekat-lekat dua cincin yang terpasang di kotak itu. Dua cincin sederhana yang memilki garis putih ditengahnya dan inisial nama dibagian lingkaran dalam cincin itu.

Laki-laki itu tanpa banyak kata, ia mencari sesuatu untuk menunjukkan jawabannya pada hyuk tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang sedang di carinya pada kantong baju, coat dan celana panjangnya.

Ia berubah bingung, sedikit panic, raut wajahnya pun gelisah; tampang menakutkan yang terpasang di mukanya hilang seketika yang terlihat tampak seperti seekor anjing kecil yang tersesat.

"apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa aku perlu membantu anda mencarikannya?" tawar hyuk walau dia sendiri tidak begitu tahu, apa yang dicari si laki-laki itu.

"aku ingin pulang? Apa kau bisa menagarahkan dimana apartemen florist xy, jalan orchid z no.13?" kata laki-laki itu, memohon pada hyuk.

Hyuk tidak segera menjawab, ia terdiam seperkian detik setelah mendengar pernyataan laki-laki itu; ia menatap lurus ke depan halte bus, melihat gedung apartemen yang bertuliskan florist xy dan berkali-kali membaca plang jalan yang ada diatas jalan raya mengantung besar pada besi melengkung kokoh tak jauh dari halte bus 'orchid z no.13'.

" _bagaimana bisa begini?"_ bsisiknya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

Digerbang belakang sekolah sma X,

Seorang laki-laki memakai almamater hitam berkali-kali menatap kedalam sekolah yang ada didepannya dan sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang kedinginan. Ia lupa membawa sarung tangan padahal cuaca hari ini, dinginnya jauh lebih ekstrim daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"apa hari ini dia tidak akan datang lagi? Apa karena aku melanggar janjinya? ah, enggak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku bosan dan harus menemukan kesenangan." Cerocosnya, berjongkok setelah menghangatkan kedua tangannya.

"kau mencariku bocah?" sesosok orang yang dinanti telah datang dihadapnya, tak lupa dengan nada angkuhnya menyapa si almamater hitam.

"kenapa kau tidak datang akhir-akhir ini?apa gara-gara kemarin aku berubah pikiran? Tidak kerumahmu?" lanjut si pemakai almamater berwana tak cerah itu , berdiri dengan seulas senyum yang renyah, tak dibuat-buat.

"kau pikir aku seperti dirimu, keluyuran tak jelas." Menyodorkan segelas latte yang masih hangat.

" untukku?" Tanya si almamater hitam, tanpa basa-basi meminumnya.

"ternyata kau mengikutiku, hongbin hyung?" kembali berbicara dengan sikap sarkastik, setelah meminum latte sampai habis tak bersisa.

"apa tenggorokkanmu tidak terbakar?" kata orang yang memiliki nama hongbin, ia sedikit mengeri dengan tingkah pemuda yang sedang ditemuinya itu.

"hyung, bagimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?" tukas si pemuda beralmamater sekolah lain.

"uhuk…" hogbin tersedak, menyemburkan sebagian minuman kopinya yang sedang ia tegak, ia agak terkejut dengan omongan si pemuda tak waras itu.

"kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja, kau itu stalker dan gila?" Ucap hongbin lagi, terbata-bata; berusaha bernapas normal.

"bukankah kita ini sama-sama konyol , hyung? Kau sedang bermain yang tak jelas pada hakyeon hyung dan memasukkan dririku kedalam daftar yang perlu kau selidiki? Lagian hyung juga sering berjalan diam-diam dibelakangku. Lalu aku juga sama seperti dirimu, menguntitmu layaknya psikopat, menduga-duga apa yang sedang hyung lakukan." Jelas si pemuda itu, membantu membawakan gelas kopi hongbin, dimana hongbin sibuk meredakan rasa sakit ditenggorokkannya karena tersedak.

"aku tidak suka menjadi kekasih orang yang suka mendua." jawab hongbin mengelak permintaan si pemuda teng*l itu.

"apa hyung berpikir bahwa hakyeon hyung adalah kekasihku?" kata si pemuda itu, menepuk-nepuk punggung hongbin; mencoba menenangkan hongbin yang masih batuk-batuk.

"sebenarnya kenapa hyung ingin bermain dengan hakyeon hyung?"cerewet si pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan kau memanggilku hyung dengan sikap tak ikhlasmu itu? Itu menggelikan." Cerocos hongin, menyuruh si pemuda sinting itu berhenti membantunya menghilangkan batuknya yang masih belum juga reda.

"apa hyung tidak suka jika aku bersikap sopan padamu?" bantah si laki-laki yang umurnya jauh lebih muda dari hongbin, keras kepala.

Arah pembicaraan mereka tidak jelas, mereka seperti saling menutupi tindakkan masing-masing dan saling curiga.

"sebaiknya kau tak perlu ikut campur? Ini akan merepotkan." Tegas hongbin, berhasil menghentikan batuknya namun wajahnya terlihat lucu, memerah seperti tomat.

"kau lucu sekali, hyung? wajahmu menggemaskan." Ungkap pemuda berpakaian almamater gelap, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia memegangi perutnya yang mulai keram karena tawanya yang berlebihan.

"jika kau mau, datanglah. Temui aku ditempat kemarin. aku harus pergi." Membiarkan si pemuda itu puas menertawainya sambil melihat jam handphone ditangannya walau sebenarnya ia sangan malu dianggap cute.

"teruskan saja, tertawamu. Sampai jumpa besuk." Lanjut hongbin, sudah tak menggubris si laki-laki beralmamater hitam sepekat malam.

Si pemuda itu berhenti tertawa setelah hongbin sudah agak jauh dari jarak pandangnya. "menyenangkan juga, aku jadi menyukai lagu yang selalu kau dengar." Ungkap si pemuda itu ikut berlalu meninggalkan gerbang belakang sekolah itu yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka berdua.

vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx- TBC-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx


	5. Chapter 5

Rating 17+ tapi bukan berarti mengandung sesuatu yang terlalu vulgar. Disini hanya sedikit saja.

Word 1000-1500 saja karena saya mulai bingung menulis lagi.

Menunggu good mood.

Maaf, masih banyak typo, alur lambat, bahasa acak kadut tanpa EYD.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 5

VIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXXVIXX

"hyung? Hyung! Kenapa suka sekali menghilang?" teriak pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan alami dengan lesung pipi terlihat jelas ketika dia tersenyum. Ia sedang mencari kakaknya yang baru saja ia tinggal beberapa menit ke apotek. Ia mencari disetiap ruangan apartemennya; dapur, ruang tv, kamar tidur-kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan balkon namun nihil batang hidung kakaknya tak terlihat.

"aish, kemana lagi dia?" menggerutu, kesal. Kakak laki-lakinya terkadang suka keluar tidak jelas dan berulang-ulang berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipahami. Kakaknya suka mengucapkan sebuah huruf, mulanya pemuda itu tak mengerti yang diucapkan kakaknya itu tapi perlahan pemuda berwajah simetris itu mulai mengetahui makna satu abjad itu walau ada sedikit keraguan terbesit dibenaknya; apa benar satu huruf itu adalah nama orang? Ia terus menerus mencari informasi untuk memastikan keraguannya itu tidaklah salah hingga ia mempunyai kebiasaan; mengamati dan menyelidiki orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya sampai tanpa disadarinya, ia menemukan sebuah rahasia yang membuat dirinya membenci nama yang sering disebut kakaknya itu.

"menyusahkan saja." Lanjutnya, gusar. Meskipun ia mengucapkan kemarahannya yang cukup sarkastik, ia tetap sayang dengan kakaknya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan kakak tirinya yang berbeda DNA itu karena kakaknyalah yang telah merubah hidupnya lebih berwarna dan hanya kakaknya yang ia punya. Ia tak peduli jika Kakak laki-lakinya memiliki penyakit aneh, ia harus menjaganya dan tak boleh kehilangannya. Ia tak mau tahu lagi dengan Ayah mereka yang suka menghilang; ayah yang belum bisa diakuinya sebagai ayah seutuhnya, ayah yang sudah dianggapnya mati dan ayah adalah bapak kandung kakak tirinya sedangkan orangtua kadungnya sudah tidak diketahui keberadaannya, ia melupakannya sedangkan ibu sang kakaknya telah lama meninggal sebelum ayah dari sang kakak mendapatkan hak asuh dirinya.

"kakak selalu mengacaukan jadwal kesenanganku." Bercicit resah, cemberut sambil berkeliling mencari kakaknya diluar apartemen. "semoga dia ada ditempat favoritnya." Tukasnya, celingukkan; menelisiki satu persatu secara detail, disekitar apartemannya sebelum beranjak ke tempat yang sering dikunjungi kakaknya. Ia tak ingin kelewatan lagi seperti dulu, ia harus tenang dan teliti; karena kepanikkannya bisa menyebabkan ia hampir kehilangan kakaknya, ia begitu bodohnya tidak melihat kakaknya yang hanya berdiri berjam-jam kedinginan di taman mini; di balik apartemannya, dengan tatapan kosong; kakaknya hanya berucap _"bean?"_ setelah ia menemukannya.

Membuyarkan lamunan akan masa lalunya, ia hanya bisa berucap "maaf hyung" didalam hati dengan menatap tajam langit mendung dan menanti bus yang akan ditumpanginya di halte dekat apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung?" panggil si pemuda yang memiliki gelar visual jika saja ia mengikuti kontes ketampanan dipastikan dia akan menang, menatap seseorang yang mirip kakaknya dari kejauhan; turun dari bus. Orang yang disapa tidak mendengarkan teriakkan pemuda tersebut. Orang itu masih duduk mematung di halte bus dengan kebiasaannya membawa segelas cairan berwarna coklat kehitaman dan kotak hitam berpita biru.

Pemuda itu berlari mendekati halte bus seberang jalan dan memanggilnya lagi dengan harapan orang itu mau menatapnya. "hyung?!" sapanya lagi berteriak lantang, tidak peduli pandangan sinis yang dilontarkan orang-orang disekitar lokasinya; ia yakin itu adalah kakaknya, setelah ia berlari mendekatinya.

Dalam dirinyapun terus berkata ia tak ingin kakaknya tidak ada disampingnya, ia harus acuh dengan hyungnya. Ia tak mau hyungnya lari darinya, ia tidak suka hyungnya memiliki sorotan mata sedih dihadapannya. Ia harus membuatnya bahagia. Apapun akan ia lakukan, ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Sekuat tenaga dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, ia berhasil menyeberang; ia sekarang berada disamping orang yang disebut sebagai hyung oleh dirinya, pemuda itu.

"syukurlah, hyung tidak terlalu jauh. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung." Tukas si pemuda tampan itu yang sekarang hanya memakai jumper tipis dan celana jeans.

"bean?" ucap lelaki yang disebut hyung, memasukkan kotak hitamnya dan melepaskan coat tebalnya, memberikan pada pemuda itu. "kau bisa kedinginan." Lanjut lelaki itu yang sekarang hanya memakai pakaian hangat yang tidak terlalu tebal. "minumlah, lihat wajahmu memucat." Katanya lagi dengan suara lembut, menyerahkan gelas yang belum diminumnya.

"hyung, ayo kita pulang. Udara semakin dingin. Aku lapar." Jawab si pemuda tampan itu, hanya mengenggam gelasnya. "kau sungguh lapar?" Tanya balik, hyungnya.

"he'em…" gumam si pemuda yang dipanggil bean.

"kau ingin makan apa?" kata kakaknya antusias. Sifat kakaknya akan berubah drastris dan menyahut obrolannya jika itu membahas soal makanan. "sepertinya aku juga lapar." Mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri dan memamerkan gerakkanya pada adiknya kalau perut lelaki itu juga perlu diisi.

"entahlah, aku ikut saja." Balas si pemuda itu, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan merapatkan coatnya.

"kita makan diluar saja. Biasanya Ia tidak suka gopchang. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan yang ada gopchannya?" jelas hyungnya, tersenyum tipis sedangkan bean hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman palsu dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu tanpa minat.

Melihat gerakkan adiknya yang seakan tidak menghargai minuman latte itu dan isinya masih penuh, si kakak bertanya "kenapa kau tidak meminumnya? Apa karena sudah dingin? Jadi kau tidak suka?"

"ah? Bukan begitu." Jawab si adik cepat, berhenti memainkan gelas isi latte itu. "aku menyukainya, kan hyung yang membuatku cinta mati dengan latte? tidak mungkin aku menolaknya walau minuman ini sudah mendingin." Cerocos si pemuda yang dipanggil kacang itu lagi, berusaha mengelak ke kasarannya pada minuman favorit kakaknya dengan segera ia sedikit demi sedikit meminum cairan coklat muda itu sambil menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum lebar.

"ah, segarnya." Tukas si adik menunjukkan respon baik terhadap minuman yang sudah habis ia minum dalam sekejab. "baiklah, kita lihat dulu. Apa disekitar sini ada makanan yang diminta kakak?" lanjutnya mengeluarkan ponsel, mencari tempat makan terdekat yang menyediakan gopchang. Si kakak hanya menganguk saja, ekor matanya mengikuti gerkakan tangan bean yang mulai mengetik pencarian.

"apa belum ketemu?"memiringkan kepala dengan menunjukkan wajah polos dan sesekali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. "sepertinya jauh dari sini, hyung. Kita harus berjalan kaki sekitar 1 km jika kakak mau." Menunjukkan layar handphonenya untuk menunjukkan hasil pencariannya.

"ehm…" berpikir keras untuk mencari opsi lain, apa sebaiknya berjalan atau menunggu bus? Namun "bean, bagaimana kalau kita disini beberapa menit lagi?" ucap kakaknya, melihat kursi halte, sejak bertemu dengan bean; ia lupa untuk menduduki kursi halte yang kosong dan selalu tersedia agar tidak lelah berdiri, menunggu.

"tapi hyung, kita akan sakit. Besuk aku juga harus sekolah, hyung. " Cibir bean membujuk kakaknya agar tidak terlalu berlama-lamaan di ruangan terbuka dan mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak tentang halte bus yang menjadi tempat favorit kakaknya.

"apa benar, ia telah melupakanku? Aku merindukannya, bean." cercah kakak laki-lakinya lagi yang mulai melantur, menatap nanar pada jalanan yang tampak lengang sedangkan si pemuda yang lebih muda itu yang mendengar , tanpa babibu mencium bibir merah yang memucat itu.

Si pemuda itu tampak tidak begitu suka jika kakaknya mulai merancau tentang orang yang memiliki nama julukan aneh, hatinya begitu sakit. Air matanya mengalir deras dengan memaksakan ciumannya semakin dalam tetapi kakaknya diam tidak membalasnya, kakaknya hanya menghapus air matanya dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengeleminasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk reader yang mau mereview cerita saya yang cukup berantakan dan banyak typo

Maaf belum bisa menyebutkan satu persatu reader yang bersedia memberi kritik dan saran karena saya masih bingung dengan settingan ff, kadang juga ff yang saya gunakan error jdi terkadang malas membuka.

Maafkan saya.

See u.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tanpa banyak kata, selamat membaca

vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

"ravi, apa kau sering kegedung seberang sana?" kata jaehwan memutuskan kesunyian diantara mereka, terhanyutkan oleh langit yang masih tidak bersahabat; mendung. Matahari masih enggan menampakkan diri.

"tidak terlalu sering, jyanie. Kenapa?" jawab wonshik, mereka berada di balik gedung yang daratannya lebih tinggi; seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu istirahat ditempat itu namun hakyeon hyung kali ini tidak ikut. Hakyeon hyung bilang ia ingin memanfaatkan jam istirahat untuk tidur, ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"aku baru berkenalan dengan anak pertukaran pelajaran, ia kelas satu sama denganmu. Ia sangat tampan." Lanjut jaehwan, menghabiskan softdrink yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

"hyung?" tukas wonshik menyembik tak suka, menarik softdrink yang masih diminum jaehwan; alhasil air didalam softdrink itu tumpah dan lumer dari mulut jaehwan.

"ah, wonshik." Cemberut, mengelap air yang mengalir dari dagukan dan mencoba membersihkan cairan tersebut dari seragamnya.

"aku hanya memujinya saja, shikkie. Kau tetap kekasih tampanku, arraso?" bujuk jaehwan, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkupkan kedua tanganya pada muka wonshik.

"aku boleh menciummu, hyung?" Tanya wonshik, menatap sorot mata jaehwan yang teduh.

"sejak kapan kau meminta ijin? Apa kau lagi demam." Sahut jaehwan, tersenyum imut.

"hah, hyung. kau seperti malaikat. Kenapa aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Wonshik mencicit senang, mencium singkat bibir jaehwan.

"apa hyung, tidak pernah kesana?" sahut wonshik secara tiba-tiba setalh menyesapi bibir jaehwan hyuk sebentar sambil membuang kaleng minuman dengan melemparnya kearah tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk; wonshik sedang malas untuk berdiri sampai bel sekolah berbunyi.

"hm?" Tanya jaehwan bingung, mengerutkan keningnya dengan bibir bawahnya sedikit maju.

"gedung khusus anak-anak super pintar." Kata wonshik, mencubit bibir bawah jaehwan; ia tidak tahan melihat kebiasaan hyung yang dicintainya itu melakukan hal menggemaskan itu, rasanya ingin memakannya saat itu juga walau hyungnya itu mudah teralihkan perhatiannya, lupa.

"sakit, shikkie." Menggeplak tangan wonshik yang masih setia bertengger pada bibirnya. "aku tidak pernah kesana." Beralih membuka bungkus roti yang kedua, "Aku baru menyadarinya, kalau aku belum mengenal anak-anak gedung seberang sana. Memang wonshik mengenal anak-anak sana?" Tanya jaehwan, menggigit rotinya lebar-lebar.

"ya, seperti taemin dan kai." Tukas wonshik, lagi-lagi wonshik suka menyela, ia ikutan menyuil roti isi coklat jaewhan yang tahu-tahu tinggal separuh.

"besuk kau harus mengajakku kesana ya. Nanti aku kenalkan pada anak yang baru aku kenal kemarin2." Menatap tajam pada wonshik, ia tidak suka ada yang meminta makanannya sekalipun itu kekasihnya tapi si wonshik tidak takut masih saja menyomot lagi roti miliknya.

"wonshik, belilah lagi. Kau mengganggu menikmati makananku." Ungkap jaehwan mulai kesal menjauhkan rotinya dari tangan wonshik yang tidak menyerah, menyerobot roti isinya

"iya..iya jyani." Mendengus sebal, menyerah tidak merebutnya. Bisa-bisa nanti jaehwan hyungnya ngambek sampai lama. "hyung, sebenarnya aku khawatir dengan hakyeon hyung." berganti topic karena teringat kakak kelasnya yang mulai absen dari kegiatan berkumpul mereka.

"khawatir, bagaimana? Wajarkan kelas 3, ia merasa tertekan." Jawab jaehwan asal bicara, ia hanya ingin tahu apa kekhawatirannya juga sama dirasakan oleh kekasihnya itu, wonshik.

"hyung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan hakyen hyung? mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Bukankah hyung, berteman cukup lama daripada aku?" Kata wonshik, selalu berubah-ubah memanggil kekasihnya itu tapi jaewhan tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia masih mengira si wonshik tetap menghormatinya sebagai orang yang lebih tua umurnya.

"sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan penggemar barunya itu." Membersihkan kedua tangannya setelah berhasil memakan roti isinya tanpa gangguan wonshik lagi. "apakah penggemarnya sudah keterlaluan?" tegas wonshik, membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersandar pada dinding gedung.

"sepertinya begitu melihat tingkahnya yang tampak cemas tapi aku melihat hal aneh pada hakyeon hyung kemarin2. ia sering melamun, pikirannya ketempat lain, terus ia selalu ijin ke uks. Aku juga khawatir padanya?" menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak wonshik.

"apa hyung, sudah menemukan siapa penggemar anehnya itu? sepertinya kita harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hakyeon hyung terlalu tidak sehat untuk dikatakan wajar tertekan." Cerocos wonshik, mengelus lembut rambut jaehwan.

"aku tidak menemukannya. Apa mungkin ingatannya mulai kembali?" Cercah jaehwan, mengintrupsi gerakkan sikap wonshik yang menelusupkan tangan pada rambutnya; bangun dari sandarannya.

"ingatan? Apa hakyeon hyung bermasalah dengan ingatannya?" tanya wonshik penasaran, memegang kedua pundak jaehwan; meminta penjelasan lebih.

"apa kamu tidak curiga jika hakyeon hyung tampak tua untuk anak SMA? meskipun anak-anak sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa, termasuk kita." Kata jaehwan mencoba memberi hint sebelum menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"sempat berpikiran seperti itu sih, tapi anak kelas 3 yang kita temui juga tampak cepat dewasa tampangnya." Celetuk wonshik sedikit tidak sopan, membuat gossip mengenai anak kelas 3.

"sebenarnya hakyeon hyung, tertinggal kelas." Singkat jaehwan, merasa bersalah harus menceritakan rahasia kehidupan kahyeon hyung pada wonshik tapi ia percaya wonshik bukan tipe orang yang akan berbuat buruk pada hakyeon hyung.

"apa?" kata wonshik agak tidak percaya dengan ucapan kekasih tercantiknya itu. Ia meminta mengulangi ucapan jaehwan.

"hyung, selama 3 tahun absen dari sekolahnya. Dan ini adalah sekolah barunya yang mau menerima alasan keadaannya." menerawang jauh, menggali ingatannya yang telah lama ia pendam.

"Aku pun dulu juga memutuskan jika nanti lulus smp, aku akan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan hakyeon hyung. Agar aku bisa menjaganya." Hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, ia merasa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun atau salju pertama yang akan turun. "dan keluarganya tidak perlu merasa cemas."

Menyisir rambut yang tertiupan angin "jadi hakyeon hyung sakit?" simpul wonshik berupaan hipotesis "Dan itu berurusan dengan otaknya?" lanjutnya dengan nada bertanya yang menuntut tapi tidak memaksa, ia diam-diam menyelipkan tangannya pada tangan jaehwan yang mengganggur diatas tanah yang mereka duduki. Ia bermaksud memberikan energi kenyamanan, seolah ia tahu bahwa jaehwan kekasihnya itu resah jika membahas tentang masa lalu hakyeon hyung.

"ya, wonshik. Hakyeon hyung hilang ingatan. Selama 3 tahun itu, kami mencoba memulihkan semangat hakyeon hyung yang merasa frustasi tentang otaknya karena tidak ingat apapun." Jelas jaehwan, menatap tangan wonshik yang menggenggam erat salah satu tangannya.

"dan itu sangat aneh, ia tak mengenali orang-orang tapi ia masih mampu mendeskripsikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia juga masih bisa melakukan kebiasaan kehidupan sehari-hari." Tukas jaehwan.

"apa hakyeon hyung, tidak memiliki kekasih?"kata wonshik semakin penasaran.

"kami tidak tahu. Tak ada informasi apapun mengenai seseorang yang istimewa dihati hakyeon hyung." ucap jaehwan kembali.

"apakah, hilang ingatannya karena trauma?" kata wonshik memberondong pertanyaan karena selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa hakyeon hyung sedang sakit.

"aku tidak tahu wonshik, jika karena trauma mungkin itu juga bisa sebagai vonis untuknya." Suaranya melemah, "karena tak ada bukti kemajuan apapun yang bisa memulihkan ingatannya sampai sekarang." Tertunduk lesu.

"walau begiitu kami sedikit bersyukur." Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca sedih. "karena kami tetap ada ketika hakyeon hyung mendapatkan musibah itu." Jelas jaehwan, tangan yang lain membalas genggaman erat wonshik, berusaha tersenyum dalam kesedihan; seakan ia bersyukur memiliki orang yang ia sukai masih menemaninya sampai sekarang.

"berarti benarkan saranku, kita harus mengajaknya berekreasi akhir pekan ini, tidak peduli jika harus fokus dengan kelulusan sekolahnya." Tegas wonshik tersenyum, menarik jaehwan dan memeluknya dari belakang masih dalam keadaan duduk, menenangkan jaehwan hyung, kekasihnya.

"sepertinya kita harus kembali, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Disini juga mulai dingin." Sergah wonshik lagi tetapi mereka belum mau beranjak. mereka membiarkan posisi mereka diam dalam pelukan sampai bel benar-benar berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf, chapter ini sedang tidak ada leon, hongbin dan hyuk.

Maaf kalo alur cerita terlalu lambat dan update juga jarang karena seperti biasa laptop saya sakit dan hp sya sering eror.

Ini cerita hanya berlatar belakang kehidupan sehari-hari anak sekolah yang lumayan rumit.

Terima kasih juga untuk kyuminyungyeol, hyunri89, TjungN, Kim eun Seob, eternal peach blossom yang telah memberi komentar.

Sampai ketemu lagi.

Catatan : Maaf belum membalas satu persatu pertanyaannya ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf ceritanya mulai berkurang, melenceng, masih banyak typo, bahasa berantakkan, berubah-ubah seperti orangnya yang bikin cerita (plin-plan) dan lain sebagainya.

Alur sedikit menurun.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 7

VIxx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-cha-jung-lee-kim-lee-han-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

"binnie…" kata jaehwan lantang, melambaikan tangan pada seorang siswa laki-laki yang sedang duduk, serius menatap layar handphone; di bawah pohon rindang.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah sumber suara sambil tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangan jaehwan. "hyung"

"akhirnya,kita bisa bertemu lagi." Jawab jaehwan dengan suaranya yang meninggi dengan sedikit berlari mendekati hongbin, kedua temannya pun yang ikut serta bersama jaewhan juga berlari.

"ah, melelahkan sekali." Sudah didekat binnie, membungkuk dan menarik napas kuat-kuat untuk mendapatkan pasokkan oksigen. "binnie, kenalkan ini kakak kelas kita, hakyeon hyung dan ini wonshik kekasihku." Ungkap jaehwan masih ngos-ngosan Sambil memperkenalkan kedua teman yang mengapitnya, hakyeon hyung berada disebelah kirinya dan disamping kanannya, wonshik.

"apa hyung-hyung, tidak papa?" lanjut binnie agak khawatir, melihat para hyungnya yang kesusahan bernapas karena terlalu bersemangat berlari untuk menghampiri dirinya sambil memasukkan cellphone-nya.

"tidak papa. Hanya aku terlalu gembira saja. Bisa mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Tukas jaehwan tersenyum senang, menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa lebih baik. Sedangkan hakyeon hyung dan wonshik hanya berdiri tegak mendongakkan wajahnya keatas langit, menahan sesak napas sehabis berlari.

"annyong, binnie. Maaf ya, ini sungguh memalukan." cengir hakyeon ceria setelah bisa mengatur napasnya, menyodorkan tangan, berinisiatif untuk berkenalan secara sopan.

"oh, ya. Hyung. aku binnie." Lanjut seorang siswa laki-laki menjabat tangan hakyeon, tersenyum dengan lesung pipi tercetak jelas. "dan aku wonshik, tingkat kelas kita sama; kelas X." terang wonshik mengebu-gebu, menarik tangan kiri hongbin ; memaksa langsung berbalas jabat tangan, tanpa jeda. Hongbin pun hanya manggut-manggut agak terkejut, bingung.

"oh, ya. Bagaimana nanti sepulang sekolah kita makan di café terdekat? Sekalian hakyeon hyung butuh refreshing." sela jaehwan spontan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya yang masih asyik saling berjabat tangan sedangkan binnie hanya mengiyakan saja, mengangguk tanpa suara.

"jaehwan!" kata hakyeon, melotot tak setuju. " bukannya kau bilang akhir pekan?" gerutu hakyeon melepaskan jabatan tangan secara sepihak dan berkaca pinggang.

"ah, hyung. hanya hari ini saja. Sekalian ada binnie. " Cercah jaehwan, tak mau tahu. " Besuk-besuk, aku tak akan mengganggu hyung. Terserah hyung, mau berpusing-pusing atau menggila. " Lanjut jaehwan tetap bersikeras sambil menyikut wonshiki meminta pembelaan.

"iya, hyung. please. Kita sudah jarang berkumpul bersama." Kata wonshik merespon cepat terhadap senggolan jaehwan yang meminta bantuan padanya, mulai mengeluarkan jurus merayu pada hakyeon hyung. "binnie juga menyetujuinya. Benarkan, binnie?" kata wonshik yang sepertinya menanggapi arti anggukkan binnie tadi sebagai persetujuan atas usulan jaehwan hyung.

"apa hyung, memikirkan fan gila itu? yang memberikan kertas jelek, tak berharga itu?" lanjut jaehwan masih tidak terima jika hakyeon hyung tidak menyetujui maksud baiknya.

"jaehwan, tutup mulutmu." Bentak hakyeon, ia merasa jaehwan terkadang suka berbicara sembarangan. Refleks, wonshikpun membengkap mulut jaehwan untuk bersikap diam setelah ia berjabatan tangan dengan siswa laki-laki itu, binnie. " sssttt…, jyanie." Desis wonshik yang terdengar seperti ½ berbisik.

"ah, apa?" tanggap binnie mengerutkan kening bingung, ia agak penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan teman-temannya yang sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang sedikit familiar.

"ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya tidak ada penolakkan. Hakyeon hyung harus ikut." Potong jaehwan cepat menyadari kesalahannya yang berkomentar blak-blakkan, melepaskan tangan wonshk kasar. "tak ada tapi-tapian, hyung. tak peduli tentang belajar. Kau sudah cukup pintar, hyung." imbuh wonshik, menimpali agar pikiran teman barunya binnie beralih dan lupa apa yang dikatakan jaehwan hyung.

"eh, hyung-hyung and wonshik. Tidak papa, jika tidak bisa. Mungkin hakyeon hyung ingin menjadi yang terbaik." Kata binnie mencoba menengahi, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya itu. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu ambil pusing yang ia salah dengar dari komentar jaehwan hyung.

" kita bertemu sapa disekolah saja tidak papa. Aku bersyukur ada yang mau berkenalan denganku selain teman-teman pertukaran pelajar." kata binnie, intonasi ucapannya bergetar kecewa, yang sejujurnya ia ingin berkumpul dengan teman barunya itu diluar sekolah.

"ah, tidak papa binnie. Aku mau kok. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan bareng, mumpung aku tidak ada les dan tugas sekolah." Cetus hakyeon langsung menyetujui usulan jaehwan, hakyeon tidak enak jika teman barnya itu ingin mengakrabkan diri malah dicuekin.

"jangan lupa nanti bawa si hyuk, hyung." kata wonshik menanggapi, tangannya yang sempat membekap mulut jaehwan dan dibuang secara kasar sudah berpindah menggenggam tangan jaehwan tanpa disadarinya.

"ok, bagaimana kalau kita cari makannya yang menentukan si binnie. Mungkin ada yang ia sukai, setidaknya kita tahu makanan kesukaannya. " kata hakyeon mencetuskan idenya.

"benar? Boleh?" Tanya binnie memastikan gagasan hakyeon hyung bisa disetujui bersama, antusias. Raut wajahnya kembali cerah, senang.

"tentu." Serempak jaehwan dan hakyeon hyung, "tak masalah." sahut wonshik setelahnya, sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolah.

"gopchang?" tukas binnie, memiringkan kepala; mengekspresikan diri meminta persetujuan lagi.

"wah, hyuk pasti suka." Jelas wonshik melirik kearah hakyeon.

"tapi…hakyeon hyung tidak menyukainya?" terang jaehwan, menatap hakyeon hyung yang ada disampingnya.

"benar kah? Maaf." Kata binnie dengan mimik mukanya terlihat menyesal, mengigit bibir bawahnya; cemas.

"tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku memesan yang lain saja." Jawab hakyeon cepat, sekali lagi hakyeon tidak bisa menolak keinginan teman barunya itu. Entahlah, meskipun ia suka berteman bengan banyak orang tapi kenapa dengan teman baru ini ia tak bisa berucap tidak sama sekali padahal teman-teman yang lain, baru dikenalnya suka mengalah dan mengikuti keinginannya.

"baiklah, kita akan cari kedai gopchang. Asal kalian tahu saja, kakakku suka sekali makan itu." Cerocos binnie kembali, tak lupa selalu memasang senyum lebar dengan lesung pipi yang mengikutinya sehingga terlihat mempesona setiap kali ia tersenyum.

Tak terasa mereka asyik mengobrol; saling menimpali pembicaraan, bercanda sampai jam istirahat usai, memisahkan pertemuan singkat mereka untuk melanjutkan belajar. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan untuk mengakhiri acara ngobrol mereka dan berjanji kan bertemu kembali setelah pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kedai gopchang, mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan-hadapan sambil menanti pesanan makanan yang akan mereka bakar bersama. Wonshik bersebelahan dengan jaehwan, sedangkan hakyeon bersebelahan dengan binnie.

Selang beberapa menit menanti makanan yang sudah dipesan; datang seorang lagi, yang sengaja mereka undang dan direstui oleh binnie.

"hallo, hyuk. Bagaimana kabar sekolah?" sapa jaehwan pada seorang laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka yang masih menggunakan almamater sekolah, hitam.

"baik, jyani." Jawab hyuk agak tidak sopan, duduk disudut lain diantara jaewhan dan hakyeon hyung. jaehwan hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut sedangkan wonshik mendelik tak suka pada hyuk setelah mendengar kata tak sopan yang keluar dari mulut hyuk tapi hyuk tak peduli, cuek.

"oh, ya. Hyuk kenalkan ini hongbin. Kau harus memanggilnya binnie karena dia menjadi teman dekat kita sekarang." Cercah hakyeon, mengenalkan binnie yang nama aslinya hongbin pada hyuk, sepupunya.

"Sanghyuk." Singkat hyuk, menyunggingkan senyum yang malah terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Hongbin." tukas binnie, Meremas tangan hyuk tanpa sadar.

"kenapa baru mengenalkan hongbin hyung sekarang? Bukankah kalian satu sekolah?" Tanya sanghyuk penasaran tak sopan, melepaskan almamater dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi.

"dia, pertukaran pelajar. Ia satu tingkat dengan wonshikkie." Jawab hakyeon.

"oh, begitu." Tanggap hyuk yang hanya ber'oh' saja. "terus, Hongbin hyung suka gopchang?" beralih menatap hongbin, meminta hongbin yang berbicara.

"ya, aku suka tapi hakyeon hyung tidak menyukainya. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya hongbin berulang kali masih merasa tidak enak dengan permintaannya harus disepakati bersama.

"kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak akan mati h. Paling dia hanya muntah-muntah." Kata hyuk tanpa beban, tak ambil pusing dengan ucapannya.

"apa?" ungkap hongbin tampak terkejut, gelisah. "sebaiknya tidak jadi saja." Bangkit dari duduknya, ingin membatalkan pesanannya dan mengajak ketempat lainnya.

"hyuk, kau jangan berlebihan." berang hakyeon, menggenggam salah satu tangan hyuk yang diatas meja, meminta hyuk untuk menarik ucapannya dan meminta maaf pada hongbin sambil menatap hyuk memelas.

Karena hakyeon hyung memohon dengan tatapan menyedihkan menurut hyuk sediri sehingga mau, tak mau hyuk harus melakukan perintah hyungnya itu. "hongbin, hyung?" ucap hyuk serius. Refleks jaehwan dan wonshik melirik kearah hyuk, diam membisu yang semula berlovey-dovey. Hongbinpun juga terdiam dari acaranya berdirinya, menoleh pada hyuk.

"hongbin hyung, kau cantik juga. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tegas hyuk malah bukan mengucapkan kata minta maaf sambil memukul tangan hakyeon hyung halus bermaksud mengusir tangan hakyeon hyung dari tangannya. Secara bersamaan jaehwan dan wonshik terbatuk-batuk.

"yak, hyuk." Refleks hakyeon menggeplak kepala hyuk sambil berdiri. Hongbin yang sudah berdiri dari tadi yang berniat memanggil pelayan kedai semakin membeku dalam keterpakuannya setelah mendengar omongan hyuk.

"aku serius." Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "kami sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali." Lanjut hyuk enteng, menjelaskan.

"kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?" sergah hakyeon penasaran, duduk kembali. Memandang tajam pada hyuk.

"aku bertemu dia di gerbang belakang waktu aku menungguimu, hyung." terang hyuk jujur.

"apa hyung percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" jawab hyuk lagi seolah malah mencoba mengibuli hakyeon untuk mempercayai ucapannya.

"kau pasti bercanda." Tukas hakyeon antara percaya dan tak percaya.

"binnie, duduklah." Ucap wonshik mulai menyadari ucapan hyuk adalah lelucon yang menyebalkan tapi tetap memibiarkan hakyeon hyung trertipu. " Tak perlu mencemaskan apapun, kami suka bercanda. Biasakanlah dirimu dengan orang-orang aneh ini." Tukas wonshik menyuruh hongbin duduk kembali dan berusaha menenangkan pikiran bingung hongbin yang terbaca jelas diwajah hongbin setelah wonshik dan jaehwan berhasil meredakan batuk-batuk mendadaknya.

"duduklah, anggap saja ia bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan di hati." Kata jaehwan menambahi argumen wonshik agar hongbin yakin.

"sudahlah, duduk saja. Binnie hyung. aku hanya asal bicara." Tukas hyuk. "ya, aku hanya bercanda kok, hakyoen hyung." lanjutnya pada hakyeon masih memasang muka serius.

"yak, kau dasar. Bocah evil." Memukul sekali lagi kepala hyuk cukup keras. "sakit, hyung" hyuk mengadu kesakitan. "maaf, Binnie hyung." Jelas hyuk sekali lagi pada hongbin.

"santai sajalah. Jangan tegang. Bukankah kita berteman sekarang." ungkap hyuk ceplas-ceplos, mengedipkan mata sambil menyeringai.

"ayok, binnie. Jangan diambil hati. Dia hanya bercanda. Dia memang usil. Ayo, kita makan." Paksa hakyeon juga, menarik-narik tangan hongbin untuk segera duduk.

Hongbin hanya mengangguk yang mengisyaratkan jawaban ya, kembali duduk. Mereka balik saling bercerita lagi tanpa canggung, seakan telah lupa dengan drama cinta yang dibuat oleh hyuk. Makanan pesananpun datang selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Pengakraban yang cukup lama tersebut, diakhiri dengan mengantar hakyeon hyung, wonshik dan jaehwan di halte bus, tiga orang itu pulang bersama sedangkan hyuk mengantar hongbin sampai diapartemen hongbin dengan menumpang kereta bawah tanah. Entahlah, sepertinya hyuk punya modus, yang ingin sekali mengantarkan hongbin dengan memaksa.

TBC

VIxx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-jellyfish-jellyfish-vixx-vixx-vixx-jellyfish-jellyfish-jellyfish

TjungN || lho, kok tahu kalo yg sedang berc*uman itu leobin?hohohoho, terima kasih sudah mereview

kyuminmyungyeol || iya ini memang masih abu-abu, dan alurnya memang lambat. Saya juga mulai bingung alias malas nulis tapi sya berusaha menuntaskan apa yang belum sy selesai. Saya malas karena bahasa saya yang masih berantakkan. Hohohoho, terima kasih sudah mereview.

hyunri89, kim eunseoub, .girl || terima kasih telah memberi saran/kritik/ intruksi

Dan terima kasih untuk yang lainnya sudah follow, favorite, PM dan membaca; yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-satu.

See u.


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf masih banyak typo, alur tidak jelas, bahasa ngawur dan terlalu pendek pada tiap chapter.

Update berpasangan sesuai dengan mereka yang berpasangan (?)

Alur sedikit menaik (mendaki)

Selamat membaca

Chapter 8

vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx-vixx

didepan pintu apartemen berwarna biru cerah,

"kenapa kau bergabung dalam pertukaran pelajar? Kau merencanakan sesuatu apa, pada hakyeon hyung?" ungkap si pemakai almamater hitam bernama hyuk yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka sejak dari stasiun bawah tanah setelah mengantar jaehwan, wonshik dan hakyeon di halte bus.

"kau ingin jadi kekasihku, bukan?" sela si laki-laki berlesung pipi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hyuk, membelakangi pintu apartemennya dan menghadap hyuk.

"aku mau jadi kekasihmu?" Lanjut hongbin memberikan keyakinan pada hyuk. "aku tak melakukan apapun pada hakyeon, hyung tercintamu." Jelasnya kembali tersenyum.

"benarkah?" ada nada keraguan yang hyuk lontarkan, ia menatap sorot mata hongbin yang tak bisa diterkanya walaupun perasaannya tergelitik aneh setelah hongbin hyung menyatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"ini sungguh lucu, sandiwaramu sangat bagus." Lanjutnya berusaha tidak terlena dengan acting hongbin hyung yang seperti nyata meskipun ia juga hanya main-main saja mengenai ia ingin mejadi kekasih hongbin hyung.

"bukankah, ini menguntungkanmu. Kau tak perlu lagi menyelidikiku secara diam-diam. Kau bisa mengetahui semua kegiatanku. Kau bisa datang kerumahku kapan saja." Yakin hongbin, matanya masih bersirobok dengan hyuk; menunjukkan keseriusan yang misterius bagi logika hyuk.

"cukup mengesankan." Balas hyuk memutuskan kontak mata. Matanya menoleh pada lorong apartemen yang sepi. " dan sangat aneh, kau menjadi melunak? Bukankah setiap pertemuan kita, kau begitu angkuh?" singgung hyuk.

Mengembuskan napas panjang, suka atau tak suka Hongbin harus mau menanggapi omongan hyuk. "jadi kau masih bocah yang main-main? Aku pikir kau bocah yang cukup dewasa." Ia pun tak ragu harus berkata pedas. sekali lagi otaknya memanas bila hyuk, bocah yang tak bisa diatur itu mulai berbicara seenak perutnya.

"apa kau akan bersikap manis? Jika aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu?" hyuk berubah sedikit angkuh, gaya bicaranya pun menjadi sok berkuasa, tatapannya masih sama; setia menatap lorong, yang sebenarnya, ia tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang membuncah aneh didadanya kalau ia sekarang bisa memiliki hongbin hyung, yang ia tuduh sebagai pelaku fan gila terhadap hakyeon hyung.

Hongbin begitu mangkel dengan makhluk aneh yang ada didepannya itu tapi ia harus bisa menahklukannya atau akan berantakan "tergantung sikapmu." Iapun sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosinya supaya tidak terprofokasi.

Ia terkadang bingung dengan berubahan sifat hyuk yang menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakan. Ia juga ingin sekali memukulnya, ia masih tidak bisa terbiasa dengan sikap, bocah teng*l itu.

"jika kau bersikap lunak seperti anak kucing. Aku bisa bersikap manis layaknya kekasih impian."tandas Hongbin sekenanya. Ia harus menuntaskan semuanya

"Kau harus menciumku maka kita resmi menjadi kekasih" Tegas hyuk memajukkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan hongbin dengan sikapnya yang congkak.

Untuk sekian kalinya ia menghelai napas panjang, tak ada pilihan lain dan ingin tawar menawar segera berakhir; hongbinpun memeluknya cukup erat dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, "ini jauh lebih baik? Dan kau masih dibawah umur." Cercahnya cepat sebelum hyuk memprotes dan meminta lebih.

"hmmm…rasanya nyaman sekali." Bisik hyuk membalas rangkulan hongbin, mesra; tak membantah gagasan hongbin hyung. "aku yakin jika ada orang lewat, mereka akan berpikiran ada seorang pedhofil." Desis hyuk ditelinga hongbin yang masih sempatnya berkata jahil. Hyukpun mengungkung hongbin semakin sesak sedangkan yang menjadi korban pelukkan yang cukup sadis itu hanya diam menahan diri saja, yang sebisa mungkin tidak terpancing emosi.

Dilain pihak, ucapan hyuk sepertinya menjadi kenyataan. Sesosok orang berjalan mendekat tempat mereka berdiri. Apartemen hongbin berada ditengah lorong, yang bisa kemungkinan akan sering dilalui orang. Dalam beberapa langkah saja orang itupun telah berdiri dihadapan hongbin yang dipeluk, pasrah; yang berarti tepat berdiri dibelakang hyuk. Orang itu menatap wajah hongbin dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, seolah-olah pandangannya kosong. "bean?" ucap orang itu halus.

Mendengar ada sesorang yang berucap lirih, hongbin membuka matanya yang terpejam, yang sepertinya menikmati adegan ambigu mereka, sedangkan hyuk menoleh cepat kearah orang yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"hyung?" tukas hongbin memekik kaget, mencoba melepaskan pelukan; tergopoh-gopoh. Sedangkan hyuk juga sama terkejut bercampur bingung, karena sentakkan hongbin yang mendadak itu sampai-samapi ia hampir oleng namun dengan sigap ia bisa menguasai diri dan berdiri tegap.

"kau, laki-laki itu bukan?" sahut hyuk, berbalik arah. Mengamati seorang pria yang kulitnya kelewat putih, yang wajahnya selalu pucat pasi, tampak sakit.

"dia siapa, bean?" tak menggubris pertanyaan hyuk yang diajukan padanya. "hyuk." terang hongbin, suaranya berubah menjadi tegas dan mendramatisir. Raut wajahnya pun berubah menjadi mengeras, dingin.

"bukankah kau yang ada dihalte waktu itu?" sela hyuk lagi, memastikan keraguannya bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"jadi apa hubungannya dengan hongbin hyung?" Tanya hyuk yang ditunjukkan kedua orang itu, hongbin dan lelaki dewasa itu. Menelengkan kepala meminta penjelasan secara gamblang.

"hyung, bisa kah kau masuk terlebih dahulu?" lugas hongbin memerintah tanpa ada sopan santun. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata ataupun perlawanan, orang yang dipanggil hyung itu masuk kedalam apartemen. Hyuk hanya menunggu jawaban dalam diam smbil mengamati interaksi hongbin hyung dengan hyung itu.

Setelah hyung itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka, hongbin hyung tetap bungkam; tidak menanggapi omongan hyuk.

Akan tetapi ketidaksabar atas diam seribu bahasa hognbin dan sifat dasarnya yang ceplas-ceplos hyukpun menyuarakan isi hatinya. "sungguh menarik. jadi memang benar lelaki itu bersamamu?" kedua tangannya bersendekap didepan dada.

"jadi memang benar, kau masih penasaran denganku?" cercah hongbin, lagi-lagi mereka berbicara tidak jelas dan saling menyela hingga penilaian mereka terhadap tindakkan masing-masing diantara mereka selalu tidak sinkron. Sungguh Hongbin sudah lelah, harus terus beradu argument dengan hyuk tapi egonya mengatakan untuk tidak mengalah.

"aku cemburu dengannya? Ia bisa tinggal bersamamu." Kata hyuk merajuk, entah itu benar merajuk atau ia menggoda hongbin. "aku iri pada hakyeon hyung." tak mau kalah berdebat juga, ia harus bisa menjatuhkan hyuk.

"sungguh aku selalu berdecak kagum. Hubungan kita sungguh menyenangkan." Ucapn hyuk selalu lain dengan hatinya yang terasa panas ketika orang yang disebut hyung oleh hongbin hyung hadir dihadapannya, mengganggu kesenangannya. Ia sebenarnya hampir lupa dengan penyelidikan tentang si hyung itu yang memiliki hubungan dengan hongbin hyung.

"benarkah? Bukankah kita saling berpura-pura?" jujur hongbin, tak lupa memegang dagu; yang menjadi kebiasannya jika ia sedang bertanya sekaligus berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban benar.

"ya, begitulah. Tidak membosankan." Tukas hyuk, Mengangkat kedua bahunya beralih memindahkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "dan kau hyung, aku benar menjadi suka padamu, berwajah malaikat namun sikapnya menakutkan."

"bukan kah kau juga sama saja? Si evil yang memanfaatkan wajah malaikatnya."

"berarti kita memang jodoh." Cerocos hyuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Hongbin hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. "apa kita bisa saling bertukar informasi? Soal hyung tercinta?" celoteh hyuk lagi, bernegosiasi.

"tergantung." bersandar pada pintu apartemennya sebagai penyokong tubuhnya seperlunya, lelah harus terus beradu mulut dengan bocah si*aln itu.

"ok, ide bagus." Jawab hyuk yang sepertinya ia bisa mengerti arti kata tergantung dari hongbin hyung walau itu bermakna ambigu, yang berarti memiliki banyak persyarat ini itu untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi yang benar dan mendetail. "tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Sekarang sudah cukup malam untuk bocah seperti dirimu berkeliaran diluar."

"wah, aku lupa. Mungkin karena aku terlalu senang bisa menjadi kekasih hongbin hyung." berkata sekenanya sambil terus tersenyum yang malah terlihat dibuat-buat. Merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu tindakkan hongbin untuk salam perpisahan sementara. "aku harus pulang dan kau kekasihku." Memberi hint pada hognbin yang masih tak bergerak.

"apa?" yang dinanti tidak merespon dengan baik. "salam perpisahan, peluk." Tegas hyuk to the point. Belum sampai hitungan ketiga, hongbin sudah memeluknya. "hati-hati dijalan. Dan aku tulus mengatakannya." Cercah hongbin menepuk pungung hyuk halus lalu segera melepaskannya. "sampai ketemu lagi. Aku akan menemuimu ditempat biasanya." Ungkap hyuk melambaikan tangan.

"bye." Membalas lambaian tangan hyuk dengan memandang hyuk yang berjalan menjauh sampai menghilang dari lorong apartemennya dan secara berbarenganpun mereka menyeringai dalam peran yang mereka lakoni, masing-masing.

===TBC====

Jangan lupa komentar y, apapun boleh.


	9. Chapter 9

"hyung, kenalkan ini hyuk. Dan hyuk ini, hyungku." Hongbin Memperkenalkan dua laki-laki yang berbeda umur di taman belakang apartemen. Hyuk dan orang yang dipanggil hyung, saling berjabat tangan.

"hyung, ingat baik-baik. Dia yang akan menemanimu seharian. Sedangkan aku harus sekolah. Ajaklah si hyuk ini jalan-jalan." Ucap Hongbin, memperingatkan hyungnya untuk mengingat orang baru yang akan menemaninya seharian.

"hyuk adalah kekasihku. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengannya." Lanjut Hongbin, takut jika kakaknya panik melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"apa hyung mengerti?" kata Hongbin minta penjelaskan pada kakaknya yang hanya diam tak menunjukkan emosi. Sedangkan hyuk hanya memperhatikan, tidak berani menyela dan yang sesungguhnya, ia menyelidiki diam-diam tentang kehidupan Hongbin walau ia resmi menjadi kekasihnya namun ia tidak menutup kecurigaannya pada si Hongbin bahwa dia adalah pelaku yang bersikap kurang aj*r pada saudaranya hakyeon.

"hyuk adalah kekasihmu dan dia akan mengikutiku. Aku akan mengingatnya dan mencatatnya." Balas kakaknya sambil menuliskan perkataan Hongbin di block note.

"apa hyuk, tidak sekolah?" ucap kakaknya bertanya pada hyuk yang masih berdiri disamping Hongbin.

"tidak. Hyung tak usah khawatir. Aku anak pintar, membolos satu atau dua hari tak akan menurunkan prestasiku." Tersenyum bangga seolah pamer kepada Hongbin bahwa dia anak yang malas masuk sekolah namun memiliki otak jenius.

"cih, dasar pembual." Ledek Hongbin, tak percaya sambil mengekspresikan wajah muaknya.

"kau tak percaya, hyung? Besuk akan ku tunjukkan segudang prestasiku." Sela hyuk tak trima.

"apa kalian kan bertengkar sepanjang hari? Apa kau tak takut terlambat Hongbin?" lerai hyungnya dengan suara datar tanpa penekanan marah ataupun lembut. Si hyung hanya ingin segera berjalan-jalan.

"hyuk, jaga baik-baik. Kakakku ini. Kau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Menatap hyuk garang dengan memberikan kode keras bahwa hyuk harus benar-benar menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi dan rela mati untuk hyungnya itu.

"bukankah, hyung sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak perlu dijaga seperti bayi." Tukas hyuk merasa aneh dengan sikap Hongbin yang begitu overprotektif terhadap hyungnya.

Hongbin merasa kupingnya begitu panas, tak terima dengang ucapan hyuk secara sengaja. Ia mencium bibir kakaknya cukup lama dihadap hyuk, yang biasanya ia diam-diam melakukannya.

Hyuk tampak syok melihat tingkah Hongbin yang tak tahu malu dan ekstrim. "bagaimana bisa kau mencium kakakmu seperti itu?" cerocos Hyuk kelepasan bicara.

"dan kau kenapa kau diam saja? Dasar aneh." Lanjut hyuk menaikkan 1 oktaf suara dan mengacung-ancungkan telunjukknya tak sopan pada kakaknya Hongbin.

"kenapa?" kata Hongbin balik, menantang. "jangan protes dan kau harus menjaganya dengan ketat. Ingat itu." Meninggalkan hyuk dan kakaknya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap, jengkel. Ia pergipun masih mengumpat terus-menerus.

"haish…"hanya itu yang diucapkan hyuk sambil berulang kali menatap si hyung dan Hongbin yang badannya semakin mengecil karena menjauh dari hadapannya.

"maaf." Ucap kakaknya menyela seolah mengerti tingkah hyuk yang terlihat cemburu dengan Hongbin yang memperlakukan dirinya istimewa.

"apa ia selalu menciummu seperti itu?" tanya hyuk langsung tanpa basa-basi, menghalau si hyung yang bergegas jalan. "bukankah kita pernah bertemu?" kata hyuk lagi, menyipitkan mata menunjukkan keseriusan.

Si hyung diam, menatap intens wajah hyuk dengan cermat. "kau yang menanyakan apartemen florist xy orchid z no.13?" memberikan clue untuk membantu mengingatkan si hyung bahwa hyuk pernah bertemu dengannya.

"kau yang panik mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong jasmu di halte moon orchid." Terang hyuk, tak ingin menyerah dalam mengingatkan.

"bukankah kita ingin berjalan-jalan?" kata si hyung, seakan mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan memperhatikan jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat.

"kau hilang ingatan atau memang sengaja?" tegas hyuk tak terima, menghadang si hyung dengan mencengkram lengan hyung tersebut yang sedang memakai mantel bludru coklat muda.

"apa kau benar mencintai Hongbin?" kata hyung malah tanya balik, menatap lengannya yang digenggam cukup kuat oleh hyuk yang tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah melainkan memakai pakaian santai dilapisi jaket jumper tebal.

"apa aku terlihat main-main?" tantang hyuk pada hyung yang aneh menurut hyuk sendiri karena hyung tersebut susah untuk didefinisikan olehnya, seperti orang yang sakit psikis.

Taman yang mereka singgahi masih cukup lengang karena di musim yang cukup dingin ini membuat orang-orang malas beraktivitas diluar kecuali darurat yang mengharuskan mereka keluar, itupun mereka tidak mau berlama-lama,lebih memilih melakukan kemalasan didalam gedung yang hangat.

"apa hyuk ingin kedalam apartemen?" tawar hyung tersebut, tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai Hongbin sebagai kekasih hyuk.

"hyung sepertinya kau memang sakit." Tegas hyuk tanpa babibu, emosinya sungguh terasa tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti menaiki roller coster. Ia lama-lama memiliki jiwa bipolar jika masih betah Bersama hyung freak yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"jadi aku harus benar-benar menjagamu layaknya bayi." Gerutu hyuk dengan nada setengah berbisik. Melepaskan cengkramannya, berpindah memijat keningnya yang terasa pening dan tangan satunya berkaca pinggang.

"cintai Hongbin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Buat dia hanya beralih menatapmu. Aku mohon hyuk." jelas hyung dengan menatap hyuk nanar.

"apa kau mau membantuku, hyung?" tanya hyuk yang sedikit mencoba mengikuti alur pembicara dan cara berpikir hyung yang ada dihadapnnya. Hyung yang menurutnya memiliki wajah tampan dengan warna kulitnya bak porselen. "aku akan mencintainya jika kau mau membantuku." Tukas hyuk kembali.

"aku hanya ingin menemukan N." jelas hyung, yang lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak terarah dan selalu beralih.

Menghebuskan napas, kesal. Mencoba tidak meledak-ledak. "hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tukas hyuk.

"lebih baik kita kembali. Ke apartemen." Memutuskan segera tanpa persetujuan hyung, kakaknya Hongbin. Hyukpun Menggeret dengan sedikit memaksa pada hyung tersebut walau itu dianggapnya tidak sopan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia sudah semakin penasaran tingkat akut terhadap tingkah konyol hyung tersebut dan sungguh ingin tahu siapa Hongbin itu, untuk mencari bukti atas tuduhannya.

"aku tidak membawa kunci apartemen. Aku ingin bertemu N." berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman hyuk yang cukup erat.

"kenapa kau tadi menawariku? Aku kedinginan diluar sini." Bujuk hyuk dengan mengeluarkan jurus imutnya, puppy eyes namun tidak mengubah cengkramannya untuk melonggar.

"apa hyuk memang kedinginan?" tanya hyung tampan dengan bentuk bibir curve.

"ya, hyung." Balasnya masih menggunakan jurus sok imutnya.

"baiklah, kita membeli coklat diseberang jalan. Café disana sungguh nyaman dan minumannya sangat enak." Ucap hyung memberi isyarat untuk beralih tujuan pergi ke café.

"baiklah, kita kesana dan ingat baik-baik. Kau harus menraktirku." Tukas hyuk menodong meminta makanan/minuman gratis semaunya.

Si hyung hanya mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan hyuk. Merekapun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di café kesukaan hyung, kakaknya si Hongbin yang sifatnya susah ditebak.

TBC…

Maaf, lama tidak update karena banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan….

Terima kasih yang telah review dan membaca cerita abal-abal saya serta setia menunggu…

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya…

*saya sedikit lupa alur ceritanya…


	10. Chapter 10

Selamat membaca…

Di bagian lain sudut kota kecil, terdapat sebuah café yang nyaman dan menenangkan. Café tersebut memiliki konsep taman bunga. Banyak kalangan remaja ataupun keluarga kecil diakhir pekan memadati café tersebut setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu untuk menghibur diri. Akan tetapi café bunga itu juga memiliki pengunjung favorit yang selalu datang setelah pulang sekolah atau bimbel.

Pengunjung itu, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan eksotis dengan muka yang cukup manis bukan tampan untuk ukuran cowok maskulin. Para pegawai café pun juga begitu akrab dengan remaja tersebut karena sifatnya yang begitu ramah dan cerewet namun hari ini, ia tidak datang sendirian. Ia membawa seorang laki-laki yang seusianya namun memiliki penampilan yang cukup buruk, ia menggunakan baju dengan style lelaki dewasa yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Entahlah, laki-laki itu sengaja berpakaian aneh atau ia tidak mengerti banyak soal fashion diera modern ini walaupun begitu laki-laki itu masih terlihat tampan.

"N?" kata seorang laki-laki itu, menatap orang yang dipanggil N dengan inten penuh harapan. Mereka duduk di beranda lantai dua.

"apa aku memang mirip dengannya?" sahut remaja manis itu yang disapa N dengan pipi yang memanas menahan kegugupan dan rasa kecewa secara bersamaan. Menatap laki-laki tampan itu dengan gelisah.

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjut laki-laki itu dengan penekanan suara yang datar, tidak membalas ucapan laki-laki tan itu.

"apa?" tanya laki-laki yang masih berseragam SMA terkejut, salah tingkah ia dengan berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sibuk namun tanpa sengaja dari acara menghilangkah salting, Ia menemukan kertas-kerats lusuh itu yang masih ia bawa kemana-mana didalam tas sampai ia teringat kembali.

"N?" sapa laki-laki tampan itu dengan menatap bingung pada remaja manis itu yang diam, melamun. "N?" ucapnya lagi. "apa kau sakit?" lanjutnya dengan mengerutkan kening. Tetapi yang dipanggil masih tak merespon, tanpa berpikir Panjang si laki- laki berkulit pucat itu berdiri dari duduknya yang berhadap-hadapan dan memeluk remaja berkulit sawo matang itu dengan erat.

Remaja manis itu yang merasakan kehangatan segera tersadar dan beraksi. "apa yang kau lakukan?" mendorong kuat, pelukkan merekapun melonggar.

"mengawatirkanmu?" tukas laki-laki itu, lagi-lagi menatap remaja itu dengan intens penuh harapan.

"apa kau yang sering mengikutiku? Dan menulis kertas-kertas ini?" terang N, mengeluarkan kertas-kertas lusuh dari tasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tanda lahir dibawah mata itu melihat kertas-kertas itu tanpa menyentuhnya, masih dalam keadaan berdiri didepan N. "aku tidak tahu?"

"jangan bohong, kau orang asing yang aneh dan selalu menyebut N padaku." Jelas remaja manis itu, antara marah dan masih gugup sekaligus takut.

"bukan aku." Jawab lelaki tampan cepat.

"aku tidak percaya." tegas N dengan tidak sopan, ia memeriksa jas panjang coklat muda si laki-laki tampan itu. Ia ingin bukti, mungkin hp atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Si laki-laki itu hanya diam tak bergerak dengan kedua tanganya ia angkat keatas.

"ini apa?" menunjukkan sebuah blocknote, pulpen, dompet dan kotak berbahan bludru berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita biru agar terkesan elegan.

"bukankah kertas ini mirip dengan punya kamu? apa maksud semua ini?" menaruh blocknote dan pulpen itu dengan kasar diatas meja dengan tangan yang gemetaran, gelisah.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kau gila?" kata remaja manis itu, resah; mengambil hp dari saku bajunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"aku tidak melakukannya? Percayalah padaku." Tukas si laki-laki itu memohon dengan menampakkan wajah terluka, seakan tidak dapat dipercayai.

"aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Lanjut si laki-laki itu. "aku merindukanmu." Sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri seolah mencoba menghilangkan kepanikkan.

"apa N membenciku? Apakah aku kekasih yang menjengkelkan?" cercah lelaki tampan itu yang berusaha mati-matian berbicara banyak, keringatnya mulai bercucuran padahal cuaca begitu dingin. "aku tetap menjaga rahasia hubungan ini. Jika kau tidak menyukainya."

"aku bukan kekasihmu?jangan delusi?kau sungguh gila. Aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu. Jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku sedang menghubungi polisi. Aku punya cukup bukti untuk menuntutmu." Sela si lelaki itu bernama N sambil menunggu telpon untuk dijawab.

"jika kau lari dan melakukan yang mecurigakan. Aku akan teriak." Ungkap N lagi.

"Aku selalu menunggumu di halte bus. Aku sungguh mencintaimu N." cerocos laki-laki tampan itu, mengerutkkan kening, menandakan hatinya terluka.

Disela perdebatan itu, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka; membawakan pesanan.

" apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar komplain dari pelanggan lain yang tidak jadi singgah dilantai atas ini." Kata pelayan laki-laki yang bername tag won geun, menaruh beberapa pesanan diatas meja.

" won, mau kah kau menjaganya. Aku menelpon seseorang." Terang N secara cepat mengambil barang-barang yang ada dimeja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, meninggalkan si laki-laki tampan itu Bersama won geun. ia sepertinya turun ke lantai bawah.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kaulakukan padanya. Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa padanya." Todong won geun langsung, menatap tajam pada si laki-laki tampan itu.

Si laki-laki tampan itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya meremat tanganya sendiri dan sesekali menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran deras diwajahnya. Ia tidak memandang wo guen malah menundukkan wajah.

"hei jawab aku." cercah woo geun, menarik kerah si laki-laki berjas coklat muda itu. "siapa kau sebenarnya? kami tak pernah melihatmu."

"jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya atau kau akan ku hajar." gertak won geun, jengkel padahal dia termasuk laki-laki yang tak mudah emosi.

"maaf." Ungkap si lelaki kulit pucat itu dengan nada datar dengan menghindari tatapan won geun kearah samping.

"apa maaf? Sungguh aneh. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" melirik seluruh penampilan laki-laki tampan itu, memastikan kecurigaannya.

"maaf. Bolehkah aku meminta kopi itu?" tanya laki-laki tampan yang aneh itu memberanikan diri, ia memandang kopi yang spertinya mulai mendingin diatas meja. Posisi mereka yang masih berdiri didekat meja. "kopi? Dasar orang gila." Melepaskan cengkramannya, mengambil kopi itu dan menumpahkan gelas yang berisi kopi itu didepan lelaki aneh tersebut. "maaf, tanganku tidak sengaja."

Lelaki tampan itu diam, tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menuduk melihat cairan kopi yang telah berceceran dilantai namun dalam selang ketegangan antara wonguen dan lak-laki aneh itu, suara hadphone dari saku kemeja won geun berbunyi. "sepertinya hakyeon tidak ingin menemuimu. Ia telah pergi. Dan jangn pernah kembali kesini. Kami tidak kan melayanimu. Sekarang kau silahkan pergi. " jawab wongeun setelah mendapat balasan teks massege.

Iapun mendorong laki-laki tampan itu cukup keras hingga lelaki berjas bludru tebal itu bergerak dari tempatnya sedangkan lelaki tampan itu menatap kopi itu dengan nanar dan beranjak pergi.

Si laki-laki itu yang telah keluar dari café memandang sekitar jalanan dengan pandangan bingung. "N tidak menyukaiku, aku harus bagaimana? Sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC….

Terima kasih telah mem-vote dan masih bersedia membuka ff aneh ini…

Saya mencoba mengakhiri cerita ini…

Semoga segera selesai…

Saya takut berhutang...

See u next chapter…


End file.
